Spirit of the Ocean
by Irah
Summary: It's been a long journey for him. All he remembered was the bits and pieces of that fated day of the ship wreck. Nearly drowning, Kurosaki Ichigo awakes to a view he did not expect. Alone, frightened, and cold, he must learn what it means to not depend on others to survive. Can a native of this mysterious cave teach him? or must he be push to the brink of his maddness? AU
1. Anybody Listening?

**A/N**: This story use to be one of the stories I published on here but I deleted before anyone could actually see until someone wrote me in my messages in it really inspired me. That person is no longer on but they are so awesome. I was watching _The Fifth Element_ and the music was captivating which was one of the reason of me coming back to this fic since when I first started writing this it was based on the soundtrack.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, Only the plotline.

**Warning**: Cursing and Violence.

* * *

_**Spirit of the Ocean**_

_By:_

_Yours Truly ;)_

* * *

_**Chapter I**_

**Anybody Listening?**

His surroundings changed from a summer night of hot and muggy air with a hint of soothing sea breeze to a crushing artic wrap in the feel of a matter of seconds. How did the temperatures drop so low just that quick? He wondered.

His eyes opened in a slight crevice to view his arms before him swaying in every way they can to the sea foam created by the harsh waves. Slowly looking to both sides of him as rubble of the ship spiraled at the same rate he was and other parts of the ship he took refuge in for the 'It's going to make us filthy rich' expedition.

_What the hell happened?_ His body felt as weightless as a drifting feather to the storm's wind, the thought then turned to, _Am I dying?_

Another harsh wave rolled over him, influencing his body underneath the brutal water. Floating above sea where a thunderstorm had claimed the pitiless sea, to pushed back underneath. His chest felt like it caved in from the blow, still he could not move to do anything about it, he was too weak to think about his safety.

The sudden impulse to move for air was not enough to make him swim above sea level once again. Instead, he drifted downwards in a terrifying velocity, trying with everything in his will to stay conscious through the impermanent adversity, but what was left of the ship became closer to vanishing. Corals and reefs started to take its place of looking at something that held a comforting interest for his beautiful death. Sea life scattered frantically from the objects eddying downwards. Here, it felt as if his eyes were heavy although nothing was holding them down.

_Is this really how everything is going to end?_

Lost in the Caribbean sea of an unknown area where no one would find him. No one would even care to look for him besides his annoying father and caring sisters. Most of his friends moved on, the majority went their separate ways while still keeping in touch. His chosen few were here, dying alongside with him. _Rukia…Uryu…Renji…Sado, Inoue…_

How fortunate of them. The six of them refused to play a role in this specific job. Nevertheless, hearing the terms 'Famous' and 'Wealthy' came to be their downfall, they were young. It was expected. Heedless of their very own deeds, they enjoyed working underwater hoping to find something mystical and challenging to solve.

Still, where did they end up? How did this all happen? He cannot perish now, especially with so much to go for, so much more to explore, people to protect. He finally succumbed to the darkness after lack of air from the water filling his chest, and his heart beating too fast that it burned, dropping to a slow deathly thump. It was over. Regardless of the vast body of water blurring his vision, this was a different type.

The type to where he was seeing things, visualizing something that would only happen in his dreams, practically a miracle that he wished happened sooner. Already he thought he was on a journey to the heavens above. The figure, curvaceous in the right places swam to him. Looking him over. His eyes slowly opened into another fissure, looking to the genuine figure before him.

_I guess this is Heaven._ He thought before light faded from him.

**Paradise?**

A bright light around him sprung from the darkness, a faceless being floating before him, of course identifying that it was a woman due to the hourglass figure. Hands reach towards his face. They were warm, soft, and gentle to his freezing skin. No matter the distance between him and it, he could not see anything to recognize the features of the gracious being. Therefore, he treasured the moment. Still cold from the crushing waters and frightened for what death would bring to him once he officially crossed over.

The faceless presence closed in on his lips, lips that were soft as a keen fondness of silk against him. It is where he tasted the salt of the sea and felt the brush of nourishing air desiccate the residue of saliva left in his mouth, puncturing his lungs with a helpful breath, then another burning trail of air, to another.

_What is it doing?_

Countless times of it trying to get him to breathe, he stared at the creature as his body rejected his lungs to aerate. He felt fine even with fatigue weighting down on him. Then the urge to cough never felt so over bearing in his life until a liquid substance exit his lungs. It suddenly became blurry again as his eyes gradually opened, seeing a huge tree with branches and green life soared above him. Surrounded by the stony walls of a dome in what he recognized as a cave. Thankful that it was somewhat dark even though there was a ghostly light on the ceiling from the floor. He looked, touched, smelled, and tasted the air around him. It was refreshing.

Hands twitching to the feeling of the abundant grassy plain crushed under his body, to still staring at huge tree that expanded to the ceiling of the grotto. Every breathe he took stung the back of his throat. He moved at a pace to fit his handicapped needs to sit up, looking at the breathtaking scene around him. Although it was not much, just the natural substances that survived without sunlight growing in the unknown cavern, were all he needed to be satisfied with the view.

The alien pale blue light gave him enough to see around. There to the left of him in the profuse body of water, was a large waterfall. Then to a smaller island to the right of it that would lead into what looked like a walkway, stood a rare creature he never seen before. It looked like a Doe but the glowing spots on its fur gave the idea of something else for him. What was a four-legged mammal doing underneath the sea?

_The hell is that?_

The creature must have heard his thoughts. For the simple fact, that soon after it looked up from chewing on the fertile grass, it ran off. He watched as it elegantly jumped side to side running down the path. He looked around once more before he held his head after feeling a minor headache, a light cough followed after as he stood up using the tree to help, "Renji!" he yelled out in a hoarse voice and his echo being the only response.

"Rukia! Orihime!"

No answer as well.

"Chad! Uryu!" he yelled on the brink of tears. He felt his knees almost give out, remembering the conversation the six of them had, an easy exchange of words between friends that could just about easily rip each other throats out. Reminiscing back to when Renji said what he was going to ask after the expedition to Rukia.

Then Orihime going back to school to become a chef.

Uryu going to visit his family.

Moreover, Chad and his self were going to start their own business together. Opening an Aquarium since it was what they both wanted when they were younger. His thoughts soon dispersed after hearing a noise from the other side of the small island, causing him to move more swiftly around the big tree, spotting the being that looked too familiar. With the exception of her having caramel skin with glowing yellow tribal tattoos the same as the animal. She dressed in almost nothing but white rags that barely covered her chest, shielding her womanly assets in her lower region front, and back, leaving her sides and legs exposed.

"OI!" she stopped after hearing his voice, her bare feet almost touching the water. Minus his eyes covering her every nature, he spoke, voice still croaky, "Who are you? Where am I? Where are my friends?"

She did not answer and instead turned to face him, glaring at him as in giving him the pleasure of seeing her fully.

He stepped closer to her, easing his existence on to her, "I need to know where my friends are!"

She stood quiet.

By now tears streamed down his face, eyes shut together from a failed attempt of stopping them, his breathing calmed, soother, "At least tell me I'm not the only one that survived,"

Her voice was low, a sedative much in comparison with an beguiling ode, "You were the only one who came here,"

He fell to the floor on his knees, tears harder than they were. If he had a stronger will to keep going, maybe he _would have_ saved everyone. If he could not complete such a task, he was going to die trying. That was his own law, putting everyone before his well-being. But it was selfish. Everyone loved him dearly, sacrificing himself for the sake of others and not caring about his own safety would prove to get a punch on the top of his head from Renji.

"Just be grateful you're alive," she spoke in a cruel tone.

He heard her move to the glowing waters, snapping his head up to see her walking across the watery surface, "Wait!"

She did not stop and continued walking forward, ignoring the plea that was almost heard in his shaky voice.

"I said wait!" he yelled with much malice in his voice.

She kept forward, unmoved by the tone of his voice. He ran after her not caring if he drowned again, oblivious to the fact that he was walking on water to grab her arm, yanking her to look at him, "Where…am I?" expressing a glare of his own.

Her gorgeous face expressionless, "You're in Glory,"

"G-Glory?"

She yanked her arm free, rolling her shoulder, "It's a place that only…a higher being can go to,"

"And what do you mean by higher beings?"

She brought a hand above her head slowly descending her hand just in front of her face to where her succulent lips were, where a skeletal material roofed over her skin. He stared at her, engrossed in amusement with a touch of sorrow. Quickly she swiped her hand away, making the magical mask disappear.

Pupils dialated, "What was that?"

She turned walking off to her destination before he ran past her stopping in front of her, "Answer my damn question!"

Glaring at him once more before her low voice filled the space between them, "You'll figure it out sooner or later. That is if you're not dead in the next hour," attempting to continue her walk but he did not move, bringing a frustrated scowl to her façade, "I answered your question what else is it that you desire from me?"

"Help me find my friends,"

The begging was clear in his eyes but the pride in his voice would not show that, she could tell, "They are not my problem. I only saved you because I thought you were our kind," bumping his shoulder to walk by him somewhat surprised that he did not halt her movements.

She heard the water splash then punches that found no specific target. The yelling afterwards made her stop to turn midway, staring at the man on all fours berating himself into the water.

_Pathetic_.

**Welcome**

A man crying must mean that they cared for something dearly. That is what an elder expressed to her in the briefest advice. What she could not do was watch him weep like someone who lost…everything.

"They should have been there," pointing to another tree on a different island after walking down a grassy path.

"Where else do you think they might have gone?"

She turned, walking away once again, "This is the only place they should have arrived,"

He studied the pond before considering the thought of jumping in. Was it safe? Who knows? He obviously did not care and just wanted to see a familiar face. He jumped, diving in headfirst immediately swimming to a destination he had no clue where. He searched coming up for air every minute. The estimated time it took to find absolutely nothing, was approximately 30 minutes. There was no exit to this watery dead-end, just more grass and stoned walls.

Swimming back to the surface with failure heavy on his mind, he seen the woman crouched down to his level, "They're gone,"

As much as he wanted to curse her to his death and deny that his friends are dead, he could not do such a thing, because he started to believe that it was true.

"Come," she stood up looking at the morose plastered on his sulking face for a moment before turning away. She called back when she did not hear any movement, "You'll get lost if you wait too long,"

He moved, slowly but it was a start, following behind the slightly shorter guidance in front of him.

The long moment of cold silence filled the ambiance of the mysterious yet stunningly scenery around him, only her bare feet walking across the grassy plain and his shoes mashing the plantation echoed. The walk was lengthy and he found himself tripping over his own feet, not from the bumps and small rocky dunes and mountain, but he wanted to give up. Why was he always stuck with the short end of the stick? Here he was, the only survivor of a shipwreck against the wonderment of Mother Nature's tropical storm, lost without anything to familiarize with.

He looked at the woman before him, climbing down with ease while he needed the support of other inanimate objects around him, "Where are we going?" he asked, sadness quickly turning to anger when he stubbed his finger on the rock nearby.

"To my village," stopping in front of him, "first and before we go any further. Take off your clothes," turning to face him.

His eyebrow rose, "For what?" a smile crossed his lips, "shouldn't you ask me on a date first?"

She looked at him confused for a moment before he waved it off. Joy, it was a start somewhere, whether it was talking to himself in his head or mocking the rare woman before him. Although reluctant to do so, he grabbed the end of his shirt, lifting the fabric above his head. She should be amazed by what his body displayed, suprisingly she was anything but impressed.

Walking closer to him as he held his shirt, she ripped it to a design dropping pieces in different places of the trail then handing what remained back to him. She then went for his beige pants but he quickly jumped back, "Hell are you doing?"

"Do you not trust me after saving your life?" looking up to him from her hunkered stance.

"So that shadowy figure was you?"

"I guess," moving to his pants once again until he jumped further back, "why are you so fidgety boy?"

"B-because you are…you are trying to…" He caught on, "so they did survive?"

"I do not wish to give you false hope but this is only to be sure," she crouched to the bottom of his pant leg, ripping the seams to the point that they were no longer pants but shorts that fit his tall figure.

She stood up, too close to his face as her green orbs stared intently into his amber spheres that a blush spread across his nose to his cheeks. He stepped back once again, "U-umm did you get enough?" looking around him scratching the back of his head.

Certainly, she did collect enough. It pained him to discard what was keeping him warm but it was for his friends to meet him here, the greater good in his case. She told him to take off his shoes since he was not going to need it where they were about to go and he obeyed though he was not good at following orders, it was something he had to sacrifice, something small that could lead to something far more larger.

Another long walk and her spreading about the fabrics, they made it to an opening that appeared to be a dead end of rocks piled together, "Great it's a dead en—"

She walked closed to it, her ear on the rocky surface as her hands moved to find whatever it is that she was searching. The gliding over the blunt and hard surface ended when she found the cleft, moving her hand inside to where small symbols glowed on one small rock causing a extraordinary light to show.

"Come boy,"

Being the man he was, had a greater admiration with this strange place, he is someone who enjoyed the strange things in life. This was far beyond what he can comprehend. She walked in, and he followed coming to a grassy cave with weeping willows that glowed to their favor.

"This is…paradise?" looking to scenery of huts built from either straw, driftwood, or stones on different parts of the island, people walking about with their own distinct tribal tattoos glowing with different colors than the woman's own, dressed in attire that was hand woven.

Turning to look at his amazed expression, she too let out a fragile smile, "It is. More specifically called Hueco Mundo. It is where our kind has migrated. Most of us did not make it out alive since they killed us for our land," She walked further in front, as if watching over the land, "our ancestors' souls never seized to exist. They brought us to this place, where we have been living for hundreds of years,"

He pinched himself dozens of times. This was not real. It cannot be real, people surviving in a cave. For centuries they been here? In this modern age? Nah. Total bullshit if someone had asked him. There were homes larger than others exceeding into the back of the vast cavern, the only lighting being the water that flowed from the small waterfalls around the mystic an humble palace and the body of water surrounding them.

"Come now before you are seen,"

"Right," he stuttered, "…I want to thank you…for what you did back there," walking closely behind her.

Carefully examining where she stepped, "It was nothing,"

"What is your name?"

She turned to look at him. His face gentler and so was hers, "Tier,"

"I'm Ichigo," he smiled. If only the circumstances of getting here were different then this would have been something that was heaven sent. Still, the weariness in his heart would stay until his friends showed their faces. And he could not help by going off what she did by leaving a trail.

She nodded her head continuing her walk, "Welcome to Hueco Mundo Ichigo,"

* * *

**A/N**: I would love to hear your thoughts on my fic foreign or not. Reviews drive me! they are awesome and what Author wouldn't want to hear any constructive criticism? hehe I would like to better myself as a writer so I'm counting on you guys. Overall I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Cryptic Slumbers

**A/N**: Man this chapter was a pain to write. But nothing like the help of Music! Thank you to the reviewers, the favoriters and subscribers of this story, I am smiling from ear to ear. Now I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, this is pretty much going to tell you alittle (if not a lot) about _this_ Hueco Mundo. XD happy reading folks.

* * *

_**Chapter II**_

**Cryptic Slumbers**

Getting to her part of the island was not a problem. Sneaking from A to B was not her thing but if it was necessary she would do so, and being that Ichigo was following behind her, she had to be careful. She climbed through the makeshift window with ease while Ichigo fell through. Before he connected with the decorated small rugged floor she quickly grabbed underneath his arm, raising him with her to stand, "Pull yourself together boy," she spoke after the underlying urge to shush him suppressed, then she noticed the exhaustion obvious on his visage. Hastily she grew concern, "you need to rest,"

"I'm fine…" sluggishly standing up with her help, raising his head off her warm vanilla scented shoulder, to look slightly down to her. Any normal person would look at their hold as if they were enfolding one another, but in their legitimacy, he was using her to his advantage. He could not stand in his drowse anymore and she was right, he was more than tired, but shattered in the plumps of fatigued mentally and physically, "really, I'm—fine," the last word drifted off into a reflex of a deep inertia. Falling limp into her embrace as it took her all she had not to fall in a spontaneous fashion on the floor with him. The deep breathing that covered her shoulder signified that he was most definitely in a kip.

For him to be lean, with broad shoulders, as a whole, he was conclusively the heaviest she has lifted. The way she was standing and how drooped he was, put a hinder on her strength despite his dead weight. From her arms underneath his, she moved one to wrap around his waist. His arms flung side to side on the back of her as she went to lay him on her fort of pillows and two wool coverings.

Carefully she placed his wilting figure in a seated posture when she was on her knees, holding the back of his head as she softly nudged him off her shoulder to fall back into her grasp. Her free hand sliding up his bare back to rest alongside her other hand that was already set in his orange locks. Soothingly his head made it to the fluffed golden pillow, easily sliding her hands from underneath him. She hovered over him for a moment more to see if he would awake but he did no such thing. She sat back on her haunches, tucking him in the wool covers for warmth since his body was beyond freezing point.

What was he doing here? He is only a mere human that had no right to be here. Besides the fact, why was she caring for him? She could have left him to die, leave him to figure out the way to survive on his own. However, that idea was out of the question. Was it that he reminded her of someone? On the other hand, did he possess something far deeper than her understanding? She did not know the answer to that and instead stood to leave when she heard her name called outside of her home. The raspy voice called again until she slid the sheet that hung over her doorway to the side, stepping out to see the light blue tribal marks on her brethren, "Grimmjow…" cutting her eyes at him.

"Yo!" he spoke, arms crossed with a smirk pulled back on his face, "where have you been?"

Gossips around town were saying that he was the most in tune with Hueco Mundo since he was involuntarily the first to arrive here. The ethereal blue tattoos that glowed to his body did not diminish that rumor and most significantly, it did no harm in unmanning his nature. Some even spoke of him as being the king to rule Hueco Mundo but that was not it. Clearly annoyed by his arrogance and his attitude alone, she spoke with obvious exasperation, "At the gate,"

"For what?"

Shaking her head, "If you must know, I—"

"I must," cutting her off.

She paid his brashness no mind and continued, "I went out for a walk,"

"Bullshit…" scratching his chin, "…you're lying,"

"I see no way in convincing you," giving up the argument before it happened, "believe what you want to believe," turning to walk back into her home.

"Whatever," unwrapping his arms, "I came here to tell you that the elder summoned you,"

In spite of her sigh, the annoyance in her voice changed to a more calm tone, "Very well," she spoke while walking into her home, taking a minute to look at Ichigo sleeping form, then moving to the hook on the wall retrieving an amulet. She hung the purple and green rock accentuated with two small gold chains on the hook of her doorway, a sacred gem to keep those out and some in.

"Really Harribel?" his smirk was back.

"It's the only way to keep you out of my home," she spoke walking away. And to keep away from Ichigo.

Folding his arms behind his head walking behind her, "Tch, and here I thought you would feed me,"

"You thought wrong,"

After stepping across the cool waters and seeing everyone in the small village that settled in middle of the ten islands, greeting merchants, and those who just wanted to express a friendly greeting. She nodded her head as a response after smiling at the seniors down to the adolescents. She was glowing, and unaware of it. Maybe she was in a good mood for no reason, or perhaps there was hope in exploring outside of these caverns since Ichigo came here. She did not have the exact answer, only a theory, but how can she explain that? She only knew of one way in getting out and it would take years, maybe another millennium that was far out of her reach.

She did not notice Grimmjow walking on the side of her, watching her expressions as her face changed from hopeful to disappointed. Knowing himself, he wanted to ask what was wrong with her but left it alone. Sometimes in Tier's mind, it was a deadly place. She was always so quiet, aloof, mysterious, and yet he found it encouraging. Curious best explained him.

The walk was noiseless. She did not mind his companionship at all, if anything she enjoyed it. It was nice to know that someone enjoyed her company as well as she did theirs, it was bolstering. Being that it was Grimmjow who was quiet was something that happened once in a very long time.

The two entered into a path, walking up the trail in a circular pattern that surrounded a large stone where it took masterful creating to chisel. The 'Stone of The Protectors' as the people would call it, simply a memory that grew to become something that they worshipped. She touched them as the two of them still walked. Her hands feeling on the details of the sculptures: from the jagged teeth of the Panther king, the claws of the sacred crying Praying Mantis, the wings of the great black winged demon Bat, the snout of the Imperial Shark empress, to finally coming at the large face of a wolf, each of the crafts holding their own uniqueness. Telling who ever viewed the masterpiece that it took great dexterity and patience to make, time that was long before they arrived here.

"They said us guardians are the manifestation of these creatures…do you believe them?" she spoke as they still walked.

"Eh," he shrugged, "if I were to believe them, then I'll be the Panther King. Since I'm king anyway,"

Ignoring the self-boasting comment of his, she froze cerebrally, jammed in amazement of the link she felt with the shark empress. Internally running on thousands of questions that furtively sung to her from the moment, she rendezvoused with a question that appeared to have been the loudest, "Do you not feel a connection when you touch a certain one?"

"Somewhat," shrugging his shoulders again, "It's when I touch the panther. My hand starts to vibrate and I start to grind my teeth from the sensation," he shivered, "it feels fucking great...but it soon goes away when my thoughts are fucked up,"

"Maybe the rumors are true then. The same thing happens to me whenever I touch the shark empress, except I do not grind my teeth. I start to get a warm feeling, as if I belong to it. Then I hear my name, like it's the one calling to me,"

"Who knows, maybe we are the reincarnation of them," he closed his eyes, "I don't know about you but I remember things that I know I haven't done,"

She smiled a split instant, "And here I was, thinking I was losing my sanity,"

His voice close to snapping, "What do you mean by that?" looking at her side profile.

"I have dreams of swimming in a world of blue. I could hear the movements of the smallest crustaceans to the opera of whales. It was magnificent,"

Dropping his arms, "That's almost similar to mines, but I'm running in what looked like a forest, I have tunnel vision on an animal before me. I heard the crickets and rustling leaves, and I could feel the dirt between my toes whenever I run harder than before. I could feel my heart pounding and my veins burn with adrenaline," He laughed for a moment, "I never did catch the damn thing, every time I have that same dream it'll stop when I lunge towards it,"

"And a bright light is there?" looking to Grimmjow.

"Yeah," he spoke almost relieved, "what does it mean?"

"I was hoping you would give me the answer…king,"

He replied with a guffaw, stopping to a large silver door. After recovering from his laughter he looked from the door, back to jerking his head in her direction, "What do you think he wants?"

She looked towards his blank expression, "…I was hoping you would tell me,"

"You know he hates me, and I hate him. Why would he tell me something that is not dealing with me?" He placed a large hand on the door.

Calmly she retorted back, "He did send for you to retrieve me,"

Shaking his head, "Doesn't matter,"

She smiled walking into the door to meet the large Kitsune curled into a ball on top of a bed of rocks, close to the watery ceiling. Slowly she walked in, feeling as it was still the first time she been here. She looked to the tropical fishes that frolicked around, to seaweed that gracefully swayed where the currents of the waters moved it. A truly breath taking sight to see outside of their home.

"Ah, Tier darling" it spoke without moving its lips and propping its head an ears up at the presence of her and Grimmjow.

She knelt on one knee, dropping her head as Grimmjow did the same, "Brother here said you have summoned me. I came as requested,"

"My dear, skip tha formalities will ya?" it stepped off the rock, walking towards her. She then felt a hand instead of the white paw touch her chin in the matter of seconds it touched the ground, the pale skin glowing as her head tilted to the nudging, looking up to where she stared at a smile of a man, "I know ya mean well," he spoke.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

There was a cackling noise and humming of a lullaby he have not heard before. He then felt something warm and wet as a soft touch trailed over his skin as well. He slowly opened his eyes, viewing proud hazel orbs. They were so close he could almost construe what was deep inside the profound pupils. He blinked a few times before interpreting a woman hovering over him. A strand of her long teal locks fell out of place to sweep over his face. The gleaming red mark across her nose juxtaposed against her skin and locks, it was a wake-up call to him. His lucky day to wake up to a beautiful view, yet it was creepy being watched while he slept. Who knows how long she been there, "W-who are you?"

She blinked twice, taking a second to look at him while she blinked twice again, "Jelly, belly, frilly, giddy, witty, lovey, dovey, cuddly, wuddly, Nel" she smiled, "but the question is, who, shoe, loose, tooth are you? and why, lie, are you in Tierbels house?"

His eyebrow rose in question, confused by the redundancy of her questions, and the ad-libbed she talked in, "Who is Tierbel?"

"Blondie, windy, shoddy-lonely?" That did not answer his question if anything he was more confused as well as she. Her face started to scrunch together out of aggravation, "Tier?"

Now he remembered. His savior, though he never spoke aloud about it, "Where is she?"

She smiled placing a kind, soft, hand behind his back to help him, "She, tree, be, three, tea, we, leaf!...went to grab some food!"

Slowly, he sat up getting a glimpse of his surrounds and the woman seated next to him helping him up, he also felt a silk matter on his back a part from her hand. He reached to his head feeling on his mane to the long tail of orange hair, his ends spread across the mounts of pillows under him, "_Wha_—_what the shit is this_?" pulling until he yanked too hard making his own head jerk painfully.

"Umm, wumm, dumm, strumm?" Nel looked confused next to him, watching the red stripes on the right side of his forehead underneath his messy bangs, become brighter, "you're not from here-y, weary, very, scary, huh? Who are you?"

"K-Kurosaki Ichigo," he spoke, anxiety hefty in his voice, "what is wrong with my hair?"

Her mind was in turmoil as well as his, "Nothing, wothing, is wrong with your hair crazy….Oh can I braid it?" excitement clear the bustle of words stuff together for no reason from her sentence.

"Something is definitely up with my hair! Look at this!" moving a long strand to her face, "my hair was not like this before!"

She raised her hands to woo him into calming down, "I think you're becoming one of us," she smiled a silly grin.

"The hell do you mean one of you?" throwing the wool covers off. He stood up as if he was going to do something to change what was happening only for her to knock him back down.

"Supremey, weamy, beanies!," she spoke with confidence.

The pink mark across her nose seemed to be the only tattoo he saw as her breast were over his face. He flushed and shut his eyes tightly, moving his head to the side from her heavy chest. He should feel like the luckiest man in the world but for now, he was stuck in a trial of not remembering where he was at and how he got here, a part from her breast in his face, "You're smothering me!"

"Oh sorry, rorry, berry," she smiled again sitting back on her ankles, "so, doe, where did you come from? Are you from a different part of Hueco Mundo?"

"Different part? You mean to tell me there's more than one?" sitting back up.

She nodded her head vigorously, "Yup! There are two more, though we only talk with one of them,"

"Why only one of them?"

"Because the other is trying to—"

"Nel!"

The voice caught Ichigo's and Nel's attention as they both turned to look at the blond-haired woman walk through the barrier, taking off the amulet that failed to keep only one out.

"H-hey Tierbel," she smiled nervously, scratching the back of her head, "I was just talking to your guest about the three parts of our origins,"

"He doesn't need to know such things," she spoke placing the charm back on the hook.

Ichigo scoffed, "Don't I have a say in that?"

"No," she calmly responded.

"And why not?"

"Because you're not our k—" she stopped to see how his appearance changed drastically, his hair much longer than what is was and the red tattoo on the side of his face.

He seen her look change from serious to shock, bringing a discomfort of uneasiness over his face, "What?"

She did not answer him then, instead she moved closer to him, kneeling down next to him. She reached out, feeling on the red tattoo that covered around his left eye, extending down to his nose and chin.

"What is wrong with my face?" frantically looking at her.

Tier finally gathered up something to say, but didn't quiet answer his question and gave him a clue, "You are one of us," she smiled, "I knew it,"

Ichigo, still confused, "What does that mean?"

"That you won't die,"

Her words stunned him for a moment and he grabbed her wrist, "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"If you were a normal human, you would not have been able to survive down here. The air here is different than what you breathe in out there,"

"I'm dead!"

"No!" she raised her voice, "you are not dead by a long shot, you can just breathe down here like the rest of us,"

"So what is it that I am breathing?"

She stood up, walking toward the sac she placed on the floor, "We still have yet to know, but the teacher should have that answer for you,"

"Who is that?"

"You'll find out later but for now…" taking out their dinner, "…how are you feeling?"

He looked at his hand, tightening and releasing his fist, "I'm feeling better than ever,"

"Good…you can cook," tossing the fresh fish towards him as he stood.

He fumbled with it for a moment before grasping it, "What!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Would you quit that!" jearking his hand away from Nel's weaving fingers.

She pulled him back to where he was before, "Stay still so I could braid it!"

"I didn't ask you to braid it," he mumbled, and not wanting to receive another elbow to the head, he did the right thing by murmuring under his breath.

Tier, on the other watched as she ate. Seeing how his tattoo changed from sinister red markings on one side of his face to becoming two lines that elegantly traveled down both sides of his face, yet he could not feel the change but she can, despite seeing it. Telling him would be pointless and she did not want to be there when he started flipping again.

She blinked her eyes away from him to the island far off, isolated by the body of water around it. It was dark there though it was not from lack of lighting, but life. She could not help but feel a part of her die down from the cheery mood she was feeling around the duo across the stone table from her.

Nel felt it while Ichigo spoke on it, "Who stays there?"

Tier turned back to her food, eating like her cold and usual self, keeping what bothered her away from him, "No one of importance,"

Nel elbowed him in the head once again and a loud ouch caught her attention. Tier smiled to the gesture as Nel was the only one who understood. In addition, while Ichigo could not speak of anything that was relevant to that sort, he stayed quiet, thinking of his friends all over again. He finished his serving within minutes, placing the bowl on the table and rested his head on his hands trying desperately to brighten up and hope for the better.

"We can go look for them tomorrow morning,"

He lifted his head, looking to the woman across the stone table, his mood quickly changing to someone more eager, words stalled in the back of his mind after her assuring answer to his hush query. The smile across his face articulated a thousand 'thank you' in the midst of the silence and she knew that. Furthermore, he began telling them stories about the outside world though she did not ask him to. She seemed blasé to him telling her his misadventures, whereas Nel was more intrigued than she should have been. Even if Tier might have been nonchalant to him, she was listening, taking in all the innovative knowledge that he uttered.

"It's like every morning my dad had a different way in waking me up," he laughed, "one time he used a trampoline to jump into my window, at first I didn't know what the hell it was until I heard him call my name and all I seen afterwards was him flying right into my ceiling,"

Nel chuckled, asking him what, in all of Hueco Mundo, a 'trampoline' was. He explained to her in detail that it was something she could jump on to do tricks. That was the wrong idea.

"Can we make one?" her hazel eyes twinkled with excitement to Ichigo.

"Sure," Hesitantly answering the woman behind him before turning to look at Tier, "Is that okay with you?"

"Doesn't matter to me,"

He was hoping she would say no.

Nel was too ecstatic for clear words to hear out of her and soon after the fire incinerated the burn wood in front of her home, Nel was waving good-bye. Tier walked back inside with Ichigo behind her carrying both of their clay dishes, "We have to get some sleep if you are serious about your friends in the morning," she spoke blowing the candle out before he set their bowls down.

He placed them anywhere and lounged across the bed, full and still tired, "Sure thing," throwing his long braid over his shoulder to rest comfortably on his back. Just about on his way to sleep until he felt the bed shift in different places and heat over his figure. He opened one eye to see her above him, fixing the space next to him for her penchant. _The hell, this is the second time today!_

He did not move nor did he say a thing. He closed his eyes hoping to go back to sleep and keep from seeing her above him. Soon the side of him filled with the emitting heat originating off her goddess figure. Her back turned to him and he deemed it more comforting to say the least.

On the contrary, the floor was looking more comfortable to sleep on rather than next to her. His face felt as if lead was in his blood, being one of the reasons why he could not sleep. The other was the everlasting hope in seeing a familiar face in the morning.

"I could hear you thinking boy,"

He chuckled, turning to see her glowing tattoo on her shoulder, "Sorry about that-I can't help but to get my hopes up,"

"Don't set yourself up for disappointment,"

That sure did put a damper on his mood, speaking in a snug tone more than his upbeat voice, "Thanks for helping me,"

"Sleep," she soothingly demanded.

He turned his back to hers, "I'll try," although sleep was no easy now. When he needed something, it would not work out for him. He turned back on his back staring at the ceiling then turned to look at the back of her once more. Thinking of how she looked when she turned her head to look at the lonely house far off, "Who lived in that house you were staring at?"

_Will he let that go already! _"Why you ask?"

He smirked, "From the little time that I knew you, I have yet to see something catch your attention like how you stared at that house,"

"Hmph," staring at the wall, remembering what it was about the house, "the man that lived there was close to all of us here, there was a small amount of us inside of him. Though he was a snob, and can be incompetent, he had a logical head on his shoulders. In addition, he was the only one to travel out of here and come back. Until the last time, eleven years ago, he never came back," she closed her eyes, "a fool of a woman didn't give up searching for him after his disappearance. Every day she would wake up and journey to where she thought he might have gone. And after accepting the harsh truth, she gave up and instead prayed to our elder for his safe return, for the last four years"

"She searched around for him in six years?" still staring to the back of her.

"Yes,"

"Let me guess—that fool—thought I was him?"

She smirked, remembering how over-joyed she was running to the gait, only to see someone different. What were the odds beforehand? She laughed once she over analyzed it, thinking it was her fault for becoming optimistic. She could not deny it, "Yes," she smiled after her answer, "I thought that he might have come back to me only for you to show up,"

"Tch," it was not like he asked the waves to crush the boat and him nearly dying just to get here, "sorry about that too," he spoke in a snappy tone, turning his back on her once again and shutting his eyes for good.

Now she was the one who could not get much sleep, and instead found the wall to hold her interest as the images ran through her mind.

_Where are you Stark?_

* * *

**A/N**: As you all know I love critiques, so once again I'm counting on you guys! ;D go on a rampage. **BTW** This is a IchigoxHarribel fic. Her an Stark is explained later on.


	3. Temporary Eternity

_**Chapter III**_

_**Temporary Eternity**_

Disappointment seems to be the only emotion he knew best. He looked at the empty pool of water hoping that it would change every time he blinked. It was just looking back at him, a motionless blue face that he wanted to disfigure out of anger, "There are other times," Tier spoke walking up to him, resting an assuring hand on the back of him.

"This is not right," glaring at his reflection, "this can't be right. It's been four days now they should be here,"

"All you have is time," turning to walk away.

He shouted, walking to the back of her, "So what? You just want me to sit back and wait for them to show up when they might be dead?" yanking her wrist to look at him before she clotheslined him to the floor in a chokehold with a blade to his back. He let out a surprised gasp, turning to look at her as much as he could while his face grimaced to the pain straining on his neck and his arms tangled with her arm and leg as well.

"I realize that you are angry and frustrated…" her voice smooth and calmly speaking in his ear, "…but I must insist that you keep your hands to yourself or we will have lots of interaction like this very one,"

"Get…the fuck off…of me," trying to yank free though she much stronger than he was now.

"Not until you calm down," Regardless of her soothing snap, he still fought to get her off although she was not moving anywhere, "you are so stubborn. It makes you weak and fragile," he still fought though she carried on as if having a casual conversation, "having to know this flaw you would be so much stronger. Perhaps even stronger than me," she mushed him off her with all of her might. The push was filled with might that it caused Ichigo to kiss the rocks lying flat on his stomach, "If I were you, I would stay there until you are done venting your anger out on those who only try to help,"

"You speak as if you know me…" moving his arms to raise up, "…you don't know a damn thing about me!" raising himself up altogether, "I've only known you for a couple of days, why the hell should I listen to your advice!" turning to look at her dead calm eyes.

"An open book is what defines you. Predictable is just an understatement in your case," she turned to walk away leaving him behind.

"You have _all_ the goddamn answers?"

"If you see it that way,"

He stridden behind her, "Then where the hell are my friends huh? Why have they not shown up? I could care less about being a 'special being,' that does not mean shit! They are special to me!"

"Your dependence on them is sickening," still walking, "grow up boy,"

"Such a hypocrite!" he shouted still walking behind her, "you depended on that guy who left you! Did you not?" She halted her steps while he continued, "you cannot possibly say that you have not depended on hi—"

"You don't know a thing about love. Our bond is beyond your comprehension, you won't be able to understand it if it was to slap you in the face boy,"

Stopping behind her, "And how the hell do you know that?"

"It's simple," turning to stare at him, "look at you,"

Both of them completely lost in their own attitudes that they did not realize the similarity that they both held. Although the two come from different backgrounds and started at the base of something entirely different from the other, they both connected, though unaware of it. Screaming at each other had a great deal in that, "You don't know me!" his voice rising.

She turned to meet his glare with one of her own as her voice rose, "And you don't know me!"

Moments of silence passed between the two. Thinking about what each other were saying but still held their pride in complete and unqualified silence. She stared at him then the ground while he kept his eyes on her. He was right, and so was she, but neither wanted to give the other the satisfaction.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Still looking to the patches of grass, she spoke, her voice unaffected but her physical being was different, "Don't apologize when you mean something,"

"I didn't mean it," rubbing the back of his head.

She looked up, "The words that came out your mouth were to get a point across, and you spoke on them and said what you had to say. Do not apologize when you are only speaking what is in your mind….or heart," turning to continue her walk, "we both lost our tempers we could only carry on from here,"

He stood there for a moment, looking to the back of her before following behind. The walk was certainly unpleasant, he felt like he had more to say to her. She was quiet, but not the quiet that he was use too. She started speeding up, and though he was slow catching on to how fast she was going, he too picked up speed. Speed walking turned to jogging, then in the matter of second Ichigo was having a hard time in keeping up with her.

She sprinted into a small tunnel that required him to bend almost to the floor, still tripping over his steps and keeping an eye on her. The thought of catching up to her was only a dream and where she disappeared to was but a fantasy. He was finally convinced that there is a different world under here. Slowly he rose once he reached the exit of the tunnel. There were clouds of smoke slowly grazing the ceiling, then a bright moon, a ghostly pure white light shining brighter than the one he was used to seeing in his world. He looked around seeing the many trees oscillate to an unknown wind, then to the large field before him. Standing up now, his feet led him outwards still astounded. Was he dreaming? Was he outside of Hueco Mundo? Doing a 360 turn to see everything all at once, a smile came across his face.

_Beautiful_…

Then he felt a weight over his back, knocking them both down the hill, rolling into the fields entangled with one another.

He lay flat on his back while she was on the side of him, hovering over him as he laughed, "Why do you laugh? You would have been killed if I was your enemy,"

"But you're not," he laughed again, "I thought you was pissed with me beyond recovery, I didn't know you were feeling the same way I was,"

"And what's that?"

"…Trying to find a way back on the good side,"

"I was not mad at you…" she spoke lying on her back as well, "…you were already forgiven once I knew you weren't holding back. Honesty is a trait I could be around,"

Silence fell upon them once again.

"Hey," he softly called for her, "do you think they're dead?"

"Stop prying it. You think best when you try hard not to figure it out,"

He lightly shook his head, "I can't help but to think that way. I've always been stuck in horrible situations to when I do hope everything is okay then I find out that it was not,"

She did not say a word.

"Disappointment seems to be the only way I can see anything. It's grey, gloomy, and…scary,"

"How do you deal with it?" she spoke looking up to the sky whilst the mysterious wind blew the light sweat off her face.

"I don't," looking to the side of her, "It's one of the reasons why I snap off. I don't want to believe that there is something wrong," letting out a bitter but soft sigh, "I want to stay hopeful and think for the better, but I can't because…" looking back to the ceiling, "…either way I look at it, I'll be disappointed,"

"It's a harsh way to think of circumstances like that," closing her eyes, "I once read in a lost book, 'change the way you look at things and things around you will change', Maybe you should start looking at situations different than what you are use too,"

He did not say anything.

She continued speaking, asking a question that she always asked herself, "Are you afraid of change?"

"I don't know," he responded.

They lay in the fields thinking and wondering, neither batted an eye at each other until she sat up. Ichigo looked at her propping himself up as well, "How is there a moon down here?" he asked.

She looked next to her then back to the night sky smiling, "I had no idea what a moon was until we started getting these books from outside. They had different types of symbols. Or shall I say letters. They ranged from English, Latin, Japanese, to Slavic and Cypriot and all different kinds," she looked up, closing her eyes as the wind brushed past her again, "I know eight different languages, and understand 21,"

"What does that have to do with the moon in a cave?" resting back on his hands.

"I was getting there," looking to the side of her, then back to the ceiling, "some referred to stories that were dealing with people running off to the sunset, or moonlight, then some had theories about a greater being than our own, howling to the moon,"

"Were-wolves?"

"How did you know?"

His eyes open in shock at how quick she asked the question, quickly he went into defense, "I didn't I was just guessing,"

"Well it was then that we knew what that giant ball of light was: A moon,"

"I'm curious to know what you thought it was before you found out it was a moon,"

She smirked, "A god that was afraid to come down," letting out a light chuckle, "we tried different ways of trying to get to it when concluding that it was far from our reach. Therefore, we left it alone thinking it was meditating when it was actually keeping light for us. We worshipped it, thanking it for graciously giving us light without asking," she looked at him smiling, "it is one of the power sources that helps us survive. Without it, our Kitsune would die, and without our Kitsune all of Hueco Mundo will be destroyed,"

"So that's where you all get your magical mask from?"

"Not all of us but it is the foundation of our being,"

"What do you mean by 'not all of us'?"

She stood up, stretching then turned to meet his eyes still on her, "You will find out once you meet everyone at your ceremony,"

"C—ceremony? For what?"

"You ask too many questions boy. Let's go, we already spent half of the day looking around,"

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Back at Hueco Mundo and still trying to catch up with her as she ran, Ichigo did not expect a surprise greeting at the entrance of the gate when they crossed over. There he met smiles by people of the village, gifts, and food served from the best of their home otherwise known as Peshe's and Dondochakka's "special" tilapia. _Fish and rice again?_

Then he met a man, showing off his pure muscles without a shirt and loose pants with bandages for footwear. He was taller than he was with blue hair and matching tattoos, a mischief grin across his face. The larger man wrapped one arm around Ichigo shoulders, "I hope you _are_ strong chump, me and you will be going at it later on," then he mushed the back of his head almost making him fall until Ichigo was quick on his feet.

_Bastard_.

Most of the village offered him help to climb down the rocks but instantly an even taller male, his height inhuman, met him. Dressed in a ripped-in-the-middle vest with gold trimmings, a heavy chain around his waist where his baggy long white pants rested. He had An 'X' shaped ash colored tattoo across his face, with an eye patch on his left eye, "Yo," he leant down getting a closer look at Ichigo, "you don't look all _that_ damn tough, I don't see the point in giving a flimsy asshole like you a ceremony,"

"Ha! You talk about flimsy? I bet a candlestick weights more than you ass,"

Just when the taller male was about to snap off, a woman's voice pierced both men's ears, "That is no way to treat a guest Nnoitra," the source of the soprano hymn walked from behind the crowd, playfully punching the taller male in the gut then giving Ichigo a friendly embrace afterwards.

"Nel?" Ichigo spoke, unsure if he got her name correct or if she was the same woman with the funny vocabulary.

The taller male saw their hold and quickly became angered, "Her name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and you address my lady with the utmost respect…get your filthy fucking hands off of her!"

"My hands are not dirty…they're not even on her dumbas—"

She looked back to Nnoitra walking over to him with welcoming arms, "It's only a huggy-wuggy,"

"But—still, you know how I get when someone touches you," rubbing the back of his head looking in another direction.

She laughed, snuggling her face in his stomach, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed," but he was serious. Anybody who had bad intentions on harming Nel, they would have to deal with a juggernaut on the rage.

Ichigo continued down the trail after glaring at the man, trying his best not to drop any of the gifts he had received. A few moments after carefully walking down the steps he was greeted by another man slightly shorter than him, with permanent green tears much similar to Ichigo's red strips though the mans was thinner. He sized Ichigo, looking him up and down with disgust and Ichigo did the same. Looking to the long sleeve silk white shirt that barely covered his chest, stopping in the front of his white, black and green silk pants that trailed the floor, while the back of his shirt exceeded far past his pants and became a train, "I do not think you are worthy to be here,"

Ichigo could almost feel a chill down his spine when the man spoke. His eyes, the same color as his simple tattoo were frightening, but Ichigo did not back down, "Oh yeah? Well I didn't ask to be here,"

The man only moved to the side. From Ichigo's understanding, he heard the man murmur the word _Trash_ but paid it no mind. He came to an opening where Tier stood, holding a necklace with a simple sharp tooth of an unknown animal. He walked up to her, still greeting the people that lined on either side of him. He graced her with a smile, "What is all of this for?"

"It is a proper welcome to Hueco Mundo. You are the ninth to have survive down here,"

"Who were the ones before me?"

She shook her head, "I'll tell you later, for now our Kitsune and our village would want you to enjoy,"

Hours into what he called the ceremony, Ichigo found himself enjoying his surroundings. Zommari Leroux, who he came to be close friends with, provided more drinks for Ichigo. He sat there clapping in a befuddled state, singing along to words that he did not understand much less pronounce. He made out the blurred figures of the dancers and music players that were before him, dancing around a blue fire.

Tier watched him from afar, seeing how loosen up he was, "The kid got the best of both worlds eh? He could fit right in you know. But I'm sure he'll want to go home sooner or later,"

She turned to the side, "What is it that you want Grimmjow?"

"I just have one question," smiling to her, "Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That once he leaves here, he won't be able to come back…ever,"

She looked back to Ichigo, taking notice of the ends of his orange hair turning a smoky grey color, with one arm wrapped around Zommari shoulder and a clay cup in both men hands, "Is that not good news?"

"I suppose you are right about that,"

A calm voice much like Tier except he had more bass interrupted the two, "Are you still going to tell him?"

Keeping her eyes before her, "Why would I keep it away from him Ulquiorra?"

"No reason," he spoke arms crossed over his silk-covered chest, "we just don't want you to make a silly mistake,"

"You two are unbelievable,"

"The ol' bat here does has a point," Grimmjow spoke up, pointing to the shorter male who glared at him, "I wouldn't want you to make a dumbass mistake,"

"Please, go enjoy yourselves and stop worrying about me," leaning against the stone doorway, "these things only happen once in our lifetime,"

"One is too many, especially watching Charlotte Chuhlhourne prance around like Tinkerbelle in underwear. Now on the other hand, Appaci, Loly, Menoly, Cyan, and Mila I could watch, but him?" Ulquiorra and Grimmjow himself shivered, trying their best to get the image out of their heads whereas she just laughed, "Besides Tier, It's just like what Nel said, we are all we have, just us four and everyone else,"

"I know that, which is why I want you to go enjoy yourselves, don't worry about me, I'm more than capable of handling things on my own,"

"Whatever you say," Grimmjow spoke up, walking away, "but I'm not going over there, I'm grabbing a drink and leaving,"

Ulquiorra spoke up leaving afterwards, "To become a nuisance to whom this time?"

Grimmjow turned back, snapping at him, "It's none of yah damn business!"

Tier smiled, taking what they said to consideration as she moved her hand to her heart. It used to be five of them, and now it is just four. '_One too many indeed_,' She thought, and then looked back up to where Ichigo were only to see an empty seat.

Worriedly looking around as she leaned off the doorway, _Where could he have gone? He does not have the ability to open a gate. He has to be around somewhere_. She was just about to leave out and search for him until she smelled the scent of his soul. Looking around her area, she noticed him leaning against the wall, cup still in hand, "Why did you sneak off like that?" looking up to him now.

"I didn't sneak. You see these magical strong legs. They guided me to where I wanted to be most," a silly grin plastered across his face.

"You wanted to be by my side the most?"

He blushed, "N—no well—uh not saying it like that—I uh…" he sighed, "…I wanted to get away from everyone over there," turning to look at her, "they kept asking me where did I come from. I didn't know how to answer them so I found my chance and here I am,"

She smiled again, "They're too inebriated to even know that you left,"

"My face is kind of feeling numb as well. I also feel like I'm floating,"

"Zommari looks at life as an intoxicant. He figured why not make his own life in a bottle?"

Still looking to her and feeling on his face, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you do not only hold his life, but you hold the 'better than best' rum,"

He brought the cup towards his eyes, tilting it to see the golden color of mixed chemicals. The smell was captivating, sweet, and enticing, "This is a pretty good life," chugging it back and placing the cup on the window seal then staring back at her, "come on, let's dance,"

"I can't dance," she spoke closing her eyes and leaning against the wall.

He eased his hand down her arm to entangle their fingers together. She blushed quickly looking to the side of him as he looked forward, "I can't stop thinking about everyone I lost, I can't walk around like this, I don't want to feel disappointed all the time," taking a step to see if she followed, and surely she took one-step.

He softly smiled, taking her hand as they both walked to the center of the village.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Minutes turned to hours before she knew it. He turned her in a graceful method as an attempt to know what he was doing, when in truth he was not a professional himself. He could blame that on Orihime. They danced in harmony with the rest of the village, she complimented him as she leant against him, and they both step to the tune, her chin on his shoulder and his face on the side of hers, taking in her warm scent.

She spoke into his neck, "I applaud you for stepping out of your comfort zone boy,"

"I needed to forget why my heart feels so heavy,"

She took her chin off his shoulder staring up into his eyes, "What about your mind?"

"Ha! You don't want to know,"

Her face rigid in a serious expression, still moving with him, "If I didn't, I would have never asked you,"

His cheeks turned a bright red from embarrassment, "Well if you insist," looking to the unknown couple with purple and pink hair, "I keep thinking about how beautiful you are, it eases me," looking back to her face for a type of reaction, but there was none, at least not at that moment.

Trying to keep a solemn illustration on her face, her nose and cheeks turned red, "Thank you,"

Although he could not tell how she was feeling, the shakiness in her voice gave him an inkling of what was going on in her mind, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable by it. I never really spoke to a woman like that so…you are the second woman I told that too,"

"Who was the first if I may ask?"

"Eh—umm sure, I guess," looking to her eyes, "the first woman was my mom,"

It was interesting to know about someone's past whether she knew them or not. What molded this boy into being the way he was proved more interesting for her. Nevertheless, this was just an attempt to forget about his heartache, "Tell me more about her,"

"You really want to know?" his eyebrows raising as he turned her again then bringing her back to his chest.

"Do not make me repeat myself,"

"Right," he spoke, his cheeks turning red once again, "well my mom was the glue that held everyone together. She was not the cheap kind but the one that lasted for a lifetime," Tier seen his eyelids halfway shut as he continued; "my father and my mother were made for each other. I could not ask for better parents. She was so strong and loving, an angel that I always bragged about. A couple of years later she had my two younger sisters. Life was perfect. She would always console us and me when I never wanted her to leave, especially when I was going to school and to this dojo. She would tell me everything would be all right, and that she would always be with me. I believed her,"

Tier sensed his mood changing and wanted to switch the subject knowing that talking about his mom was adding to his weary heart, "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want too,"

"Thanks, but I want too, I feel a weight lift off my shoulders whenever I do," he looked into her eyes, forcing a fake smile as he resumed, "it was weeks after that when she started to lose her hair and a few months after that, her long curly locks were no more. I was too young to know what was going on but she was still gorgeous to me with or without hair. My father finally talked to me when I was able to understand what was happening. He said 'son…you know mommy loves you dearly and I no less…but she is going to have a very long talk with our creator so she could be with us forever…' I couldn't really remember what he said afterwards because he started to cry so I held him saying what mom always told me 'everything is going to be alright',"

Tier danced silently with him, not bothering to interrupt him when he was on the verge of feeling defeated once again. She rested her chin on his shoulder, listening and waiting for him to bawl as her hands rested on his shoulder blades.

"My dad brought me to her room and regardless of her fading figure, she was still gorgeous to me," He leant down to rest his chin on her shoulder, "I remember her giving me a faint smile when she saw me and her frail finger touching my cheek saying 'everything was going to be alright'. It was when she stared at me that I told her she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…and…"

She felt his hold tighten around her, "And?" she questioned.

"I told her I didn't want her to leave us but she repeated the same words that stuck by me on my first day of school 'I will always be with you Ichigo' It stung me at a place I didn't know I had and I started to cry without understanding what was going on, but I felt it. She passed away later on that night…I guess she knew that she was going to leave us then, but she fooled me. She was smiling and happy to have us all surrounded by her, telling us how she and dad met. She was laughing and now that I understand what cancer was, I knew it pained her to do all of what she was doing. But my mom is strong; she endured it as much as she could just for us,"

"What happened afterwards?"

She felt him smile on her shoulder before he spoke, "We had to bury her. It was hard, so very hard but we got through it...together. I thought I was going crazy when I was older. In high school I would always see her face in the window," he moved off her shoulder, to stare at her, "at first I was confused until I got used to it. I felt protected and still do," he smiled once again.

"It's good to know. A very uplifting story,"

Relaxed now, he sighed out a word with a smile still on his face, "Yeah…"

They stared at each other for a moment, still moving to the songs played off improvised drums and flutes and other instruments. The moment was indeed glorious, that is until an attention-craving woman rudely interrupted them.

"_Are you going to keep him all to yourself_?"

Tier turned behind her, looking to the jet-black haired woman with her left eye covered. Not wanting to cause any commotion for the way she spoke out to her, Tier stepped back from Ichigo who still held her waist until she unhooked them, "No…he's all yours,"

Ichigo who wanted no parts in stopping his and Tier's dance, stated a different idea. Though it was vague, he still tried, "Wait—no—I don't wan—"

"No worries," the random woman spoke, grabbing his waist, "I'll take it easy on you," she turned him to keep from looking at the back Tier as she walked off in a destination unknown to him. That did not work for the random woman since he turned his head to see where she walked off too. He did not care, "I'll be right bac—"

He tried to pull away from the woman but she yanked him back to her body, a pout on her face, "But we just started dancing," her smile devious, "I want to get to know you better since you're new,"

Ichigo pulled away once more but her hold was strong, too strong, "You are an persistent one,"

"I could be more," fluttering her eyes as she leant more into him, "I'm Loly by the way,"

"I'm I—"

Saying his name in a flirtatious manner, she nearly moan out his name, "Ichigo…I know already," she turned them once more, the same devious smile pulled on her lips, "so did our guardian fill you in on our history?"

Ichigo gave up now, "No…not at all,"

She was sneaky and Ichigo knew it. Her voice was no less despite her attitude. With a guileful smile plastered on her face, she spoke, deceit obvious on her tongue, "Such a pity,"

* * *

**A/N**: Perhaps I was a bit vague in some parts of the introduction but trust me it will be explained you'll just have to be patient lovies ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was in bit of a rush in the beginning so if there are minor mistakes then I sincerely apologize about that. =/

I can only tell myself to keep writing but It is the reader's comments that drive me. Let me know how I did or what I can definitely improve on XD


	4. Free Fall

**A/N**: Sorry guys for the _late_ delay but I've been trying to update the reast of my stories and sadly dealing with real life =/ lol However, I do hope you enjoy the fourth installment of **Spirit Of The Ocean**. Of course if there are any mistake please don't be afraid to let me know about them. I still am searching for a Beta reader =/

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**_Free Fall_**

"_You guys, Come over here!" a young Grimmjow yelled leading the young group to a phenomenal view before the high cliff, over heading a forest of deep green, surrounded by mountains and a river that exceeded beyond, "it's amazing aint it!"_

"_This is pointless," Ulquiorra chimed in, though hearing the chirps of exotic birds, and rustling leaves brought a comfort to him. He walked to the side of Grimmjow, looking to the vast land of trees and flying animals, "How do we get down there?"_

"_Oh yeah! Forgot the big baby is afraid of heights," Nnoitra stuck his tongue out, making funny faces towards him while Grimmjow waited for an answer as well as Tier, who picked up a lady bug off a rock._

"_Am not!" he yelled in defense as well as crossing his arms over his chest, "Grandpa said I'm the most smartess so I must play the part or else we'll all be dead,"_

_Grimmjow held a finger to his lips, shushing him, "Don't say the 'D' word!"_

_Nnoitra questioned, "What? Dead?"_

"_I just told him not to say that! Why would you?"_

"_Okay, okay, shut up already!"_

_Tier who was still quiet in the background, found outside of their village to be more serene. Watching the sun peak through the abundant leaves of the huge trees, studying the epiphytes that grew on the trunk, and the many bug life that walked near her bare feet. Whenever she got the chance, she took in everything outside. The air, the smell, the feel of things, and the look, bringing her to make pictures out of the dye the wise woman of their village would make for the children._

"_Oi! You staying here or are you coming?" she heard one of the boys yell though she knew exactly who they were calling too._

_She turned to look at Grimmjow who was already climbing down the cliff, "Yeah," she yelled, "I'm coming,"_

"_Hurry up, Nnoitra is almost at the bottom,"_

_Quickly she climbed down on the side of him, "What about Ulqui?"_

"_He chickened out, and took the long way down,"_

_She halted, "We can't be separated!" attempting to climb back up._

"_I'm kidding, He's with Nnoitra,"_

_She exhaled a breath of relief, continuing her climb downwards. Almost as if Nnoitra read her thoughts, he shouted with a small snicker, "I could see your panties!"_

_Even if it gave her som reassurance, she retorted, "I got them from your clothes!"_

_A few minutes of talking back and playfully joking with each other, they made it down the large cliff, each of them looking at the wilderness of luxuriant plants and feeling the soft ground of fecund grass._

_Grimmjow did a 180 spin, stopping at an open path as if it were specifically built for the four youngins, "Am I the only one who feels the need to run?"_

_Nnoitra pushed him to the side, "I'll race ya!"_

_Ulquiorra stepped up now, "Whoever wins has to give up all the hollow treats Grandpa gives us,"_

_Tier got into her stance, 'Beating you guys is so easy!'_

Sitting far off on a log, Tier tuned out the laughs of her fellow neighbors and continued to keen in on the flutes an songstress that told of their hearty past. She opened her eyes to see the ceiling that filled with sparkling crystals, giving off the interpretation of stars even if they were false, bringing her to a saddened sighed. She never got the chance to see the color of the sky. The sun was all that she knew. It was bright and outshined that of a polished diamond. She took it for granted the most, now that she was stuck in the grotto's stony walls.

'_Mikalau ta haikol, eiya alisau_,' She recited, 'Sacred and proud, we are hollow,'

It was true in her sense, the proudness in her race shown over everyone who was born with Hollow blood. The tattoos that ranged with different colors, the way one characteristic bested the other, the way one shown satisfaction to his or her ranked, and most of all the pride that marked their skin. Each color told the personality behind those that wore their tattoos.

"There you are," A familiar voice called to the back of her, whereas Tier not so much as turned her head. Nel leant over her, catching the gaze of Tier but she still stared ahead of her as if Nel 46'inch bust was not on top of her head, "you feeling okay Tierbel?"

"Yes," she spoke, looking to the water off the edge of the small cliff.

"Well I'm glad…" Nel spoke walking to sit on the grassy floor, leaning against her leg and resting her head on her lap.

Tier taken aback recovered and combed her hand through her soft fern green locks, "Tell me Nel…What is it like having to take care of someone?"

The woman spoke, still curled under Tier, "What do you mean?"

"Like…the way you take care of Nnoitra…How does that feel like?"

"Hmm, well I would say it's almost like the responsibility of being a guardian, except you really care about that person and wouldn't want anything happening to them,"

"Do you think he feels—Never mind, I shouldn't speak so boldly to my predecessor,"

"No no, it is okay," she smiled lazily waving it off, "I look at it as Nnoitra doing me a favor even if it almost cost me my life. However, I forgive him, I know he feels guilty every time he sees my face but I don't know,"

Tier, still combing her hands in her hair, "You could have killed him easily,"

"Yeah but that would make me just like him. I'm no killer and I had hoped to define that once I gave up being a guardian,"

"I don't make unnecessary kills,"

"I know, which is why I trusted you the most,"

Tier grew silent now as Nel continued on the main topic.

"Getting back to what I was saying. It's probably a shame for me to admit it but I like this side of Nnoitra. Whenever he kisses me all over my face I could tell the love is there and he's the one taking care of me,"

"I don't think I can picture that," she chuckled as Nel joined in with her.

"That is so true, but I guess you have to sneak and see him out of his tough guy element,"

"I suppose so,"

Silence grew between the two women enjoying the peaceful setting, Tier thinking about her younger days whereas Nel thought about her past as a guardian for the people. To her it was not much she would miss about it but it was the everyday adventure that won her, Back to when everything was smooth, green, to where there was more life, "He's looking for you," she spoke, feeling Tiers hand come to a stop.

Still staring before her, "Who is?"

Nel answered swiftly with the same smile plastered on her content mien, "Ichigo of course,"

"If he has needs to find me, then he will,"

"But he is still a baby to his hollow, he's not use to our ways unless you teach him such,"

"Unacceptable, He is only a baby if I treat him like one and I do not care for babies,"

Nel by now slowly stood up, looking in front of her, then back to Tier, "You were once a baby,"

"With a hard upbringing,"

She giggled, "You were spoiled!"

Catching her words and registering them, she stopped her comeback. Nel was right, and she could not argue with someone who knew of things before her. Though she might seem childish, the simple things held a true ring to it.

"I best get going, He's getting close. Nnoitra is looking for me as well,"

"So you're leaving me here by myself with him?"

"Why the sudden change of heart? Weren't you two sleeping in the same bed?"

"Doesn't mean I was comfortable with it,"

"And what about him?"

"I…do not know,"

Nel scoffed, "My point has been proven. Get to know him more," with that she walked away disappearing in front of the shop and in the crowd. As for Tier, she stayed glued to where she was, reclining back and crossing one leg over the other.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A tiresome Ichigo lounged on the thick log close to the water apart from where the villagers drunkenly cavort, laughing after spoken slurred words and enjoying their fellow neighbors company so to speak. The things he would give up to be one of them. To trade places, or lives for that matter. He wanted to enjoy this for as much as he can, after all, nobody can live in a completely different world, learning about a new breed of people. He lay there, watching the crystals on the ceiling of the cavern twinkle to the inert water. It was clear that he thought he would never feel the warmth of the radiating sun against his tan skin or see the faded clouds across the blue sky outside of these walls, even the hint of concrete under his foot was a luxury he took for less.

"Hey," a whine for words directed at no one specific, still Ichigo knew who the soprano called for, "why did you leave me all alone?"

He looked to the side of him, watching the woman cautiously make way to him. This was the one time Ichigo needed her company more than ever. Maybe what Tier said to him was true, maybe he was depending on people entirely too much, "…I can't dance anymore…my legs are numb,"

"Excuses!" she yelled, "just tell me that you don't want to dance with me,"

"Fine, I don't want to dance with you!"

She laughed as if he was kidding with her but Ichigo was all the more serious. Taking a seat on the edge of the island, she turned to look at him, "You are no fun. I thought humans would at least brighten up this place,"

Caustically responding with a noticeable offhand nod, "Sorry to disappoint,"

"Are you really?" she turned to look at him staring back at her.

"Not really," looking back at the ceiling, engrossed in his thoughts of his past and new feelings. There were so many questions left unanswered and he dare not take a guess for fear of scaring himself senseless from any possibility out of the regular. For the third time, Tier was right. His actions improved when he tried not to think about what was endangering to his emotions, "What are you?" He spoke in her direction.

"What do you mean?"

His amber eyes that filled with a dark void fixed themselves to stare at her, "What are you?...Are you human? Mermaid? Fish?"

Her top lip curved in a manner that did not consort to the 'fish' part of his question, "No idiot, we're called Arrancars."

Raising one of his eyebrows as to put an emphasis on his question, "Meaning?"

"Exactly what you see in front of you silly,"

"Let me rephrase my question then," attempting to raise himself lazily off his resting spot that was uncomfortable anyway, "what is an Arrancar?"

"It's a lot to talk about, and I'm sure you won't understand until you find yourself,"

A touch of annoyance in his aura was a prophetic advantage for her once she heard the harsh way he spoke. Especially to someone who did not know him as much as Tier did all in the matter of a six day span, "Here we go with the riddles again…Haven't I found myself? I'll be just a walking shell if I haven't"

"Yes you would be, but that's not what I meant….come over here," lifting her hand in a gentle signal to motion him by her side as she stood, looking over the small cliff into the water.

He did as so, though of course the unnecessary rolling of the eyes and smacked teeth came along with it. Standing next to her when he stopped with a frustrated huff, he turned to look at her. As much of a sneak she can be, he did not realize such things that were obvious to others but not to him. Her hair was not black but a color of a fruit: a plum to be exact. Then her eyelid fluttered from the water to look at him. _Pink irises? _He question. She was speaking but he did not comprehend quickly enough. He was trying to wrap his thoughts around her eye color, sure he seen violet, but pink was something in a different category.

"Hey!" she waved, "don't go spacing out on me human," He shook his head, waving away the off moment. Pointing to the watery surface as if to spot anything, she smiled and spoke up, "Look there."

Once again, he did so, expecting to see his reflection staring back at him but there was nothing except her reflection looking at what would be him, "What kind of magic is this?"

"Not magic, your inner world…is lost,"

"How can my…wait, I'm standing here with a clear conscience aren't I? and earlier today I saw my reflection outside the gate,"

Her reply was nothing more than shaking her head, "That 'Gate' is called the Garganta and there's more to the soul than you think yah big doof!" she walked back to where he once seated, "everyone has a soul yes? We Arrancars have two, But you, you have three since you are human,"

"Three?"

"Yeah, three…uno, dos, tres, Tree,"

He snapped when he heard the sarcasm, "I know how to count!"

"Anyway," she continued, "the only reason why you have three, is because you are part human, part arrancar, and something else,"

"Really? How all of a sudden I'm a part of a secret race?"

She scratched the top of her head, "No secret. We lived amongst you humans once. Some seen us, others felt us, and the majority were ignorant to our presence. But in recent years, little by little our numbers dwindled from billions into hundred-thousand only to find out that we were being studied on, or killed off once the government found out about our existence,"

"The government believes in you guys?"

"Maybe I was exaggerating a little, but to make is simpler, my kind did not come without enemies,"

Intrigued now, Ichigo sat on grassy floor, resting his back against the log, "And who were these 'enemies'?"

"They're called Shinigami, they take on human forms just like us, some still live in the world from which you came, others have gone rogue never to be heard from again. They are vicious creatures of day and night which tells a lot about why we live here,"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"You're scared?"

"We're smart,"

Ichigo scoffed sarcastically, "I have yet to see that,"

"Make fun all you want, but I rather be called scared than to be some kind of stupid hero. We have older people living here, as well as children, what do we look like going against millions of them?"

His smile faded, turning to look at her, "I didn't mean it to make fun of your kind…now that you mentioned it another way, I would have to say I agree with you, but you have to fight someday,"

The air around them was quiet. Ichigo took in all he could fit in from her words, until that silence interrupted by shouting, "_I found someone_!"

Instantly Ichigo was up with the wind, shocking Loly into half death, then running off before his mind could even make sense of the blurted words. Everything blurred to him, forgetting where the voice came from but still wanted to find the source, which he became frustrated. Gritting his teeth after looking around, he felt a hand wrapped around his wrist. Turning to look at the comforting warmth, he spotted the woman he rudely left without an answer, "Calm down will you," Loly pulled him to walk with her, "only thing you had to do was ask, and I shall take you,"

With this, Ichigo calmed down only a hint of what he was feeling, but the urge to run off and getting lost was nothing underlying. His body felt the rush to run and so did his mind, but the woman holding his arm as if he was a toddler put a restraint on that since she was strong to handle him. Soon afterwards, Ichigo witnessed the small group of people that heard the man's cry gather around in a circle. Loly walked through the crowd to the middle bringing Ichigo along with her. Seeing tattoos on both arms of the seemingly tall human, she gasped.

Ichigo on the other hand did not know how to feel. He thought his friends were all dead, thinking he was the sole survivor of his friends he almost gave up. He was somewhere between the worlds of dark and light. Now here one of his friends were, still breathing, "Chad?"

Ichigo lightly smacked the side of his friends face, hoping for any kind of signs of him being okay, other than him breathing, "Chad! Chad wake up!"

There was a murmur from his lips but Ichigo did not hear and instead reach his hand all the way back to smack him even harder until his eyes opened. Catching Ichigo in the act as he froze with his hand in the air, Chad spoke, lifting himself up after holding his head, "What do you call yourself doing Ichigo?"

Putting his hand back by his side, "I was trying to wake you up,"

"Where am I anyway?" staring at the people with oddly bright tattoos in unique designs, then the woman who once held his head on her lap, "Who are these people? And why do you have red markings on your face? How did your hair get so long?"

"Save that for later! I want to know how you are feeling, and where the others is,"

"Right, In truth I'm dead tired, I don't recall anything except Rukia reaching for me, and a bright light of some sort. Where is she anyway? Where are Inoue and Renji?"

"I don't know, that is why I'm asking you where you have been and if you saw anything," Chad only held his head shaking it, "Well now that you are here, I know that it's a possibility that the others might still be alive,"

"Ichigo…" Chad spoke, swaying side to side, "I don't think I can talk…anymore…I'm…feeling drowsy,"

Loly speaking up now, "Sleep you, and when you wake up, you'll feel much better," Chad only stared at her, fighting his sleep to stare at her once more, before he fell back into her lap, "we'll take him to our resting quarters, you are allowed to stay with him if you wish but you cannot wake him up. He has to get up on his own or he would not wake up at all,"

"Yeah, sure," it took only a few minutes when four men came with a net attached to two thick branched, resting chad into then carried him off, "I'll be there, just someone I have to see real quick,"

Although Loly was against the action, she insisted anyway, "Go then,"

Ichigo walked off, speeding to where his new home was. She knew, she knew all along that they were not dead, or she was only playing mind games with him. Yet she did not seem like the type to do such things but who was he to put something past anyone. He did not know her as if she knew him, but he knew that she had an idea. He rushed more, making it to her island and seeing her walking out.

His eyebrows furrowed together as he stalked towards her, and sensing only the hostility his person told, she did not know whether he was going to attack her or not. Tier stood her ground, until his arms wrapped around her tightly, "Thank you," he spoke into her neck.

Caught off guard, and shocked beyond recovery, "What are you doing boy?"

He did not say anything and only held her around her shoulders.

She moved her chin off his shoulder to look at the young girl holding her hands over her heart with semi-teary eyes and biting her lip. This was the second time he held her in his arms like this. This was weakening her guard now that she started finding comfort in his arms, "I once let you hold me like this only because we were dancing, but you are stepping over the line boy," still she gave little to no fight in moving against him. She stayed where she was, innocently cuddling her face in his neck and oblivious to the fact that she was holding him.

It took him to loosen his grip over her shoulders for her to get the iota of a hint that their embrace was long overdue for a stop. He chuckled, looking in her face with a glare that defined everything relevant to the word 'beauty', "Sorry for my abrupt action. I didn't mean to startle you like that,"

"Do not flatter yourself, I am a guardian of Hueco Mundo, I am aware all the time, it will take more than that to frighten me,"

His smirk faded now to a more subtle approach, "One of my friends arrive here today. His name is chad,"

"Well then, I suppose this is cause for a celebration for you?"

"If it involves just me and you then I'm all for it," By now she was caught off guard even if she was aware of it or not, "n—no, not like that. I just cannot do anymore dancing. I um, I'm comfortable around you, and I like being around you—I mean…ugh!" throwing his head back.

She spoke softly, "I know what you meant,"

Relieved, he exhaled a heavily, "Good, I didn't feel like explaining the whole thing all over again,"

It was lovely and most of all nice. He felt more alive than he did moments before he and Loly were alone. He seen Sado's face and nothing else matter besides his friends, and most of all introducing her. Maybe it was the reason why he came back to her? To tell her of the news when he could not think of nobody else? Or for the simple fact that he just wanted an excuse for this moment alone seeing as he did not unclasps his arms from around her and she had no problem about it. After all, her arms, as well as his, did not move.

This was no ordinary excuse for him though. It was convenience; an old friend came back into his life, and a new one he held. Patience was something that he lacked, but _patience_ play a big role in where he stays. Which gave him an excuse for keeping her wrapped in his arms, staring at her as she grew flustered. It was this moment and the feeling of seeing more faces of his past that keeps him in hopes.


	5. Colorless World

**A/N**: Thank you xfang-girlx for the hard work in beta-reading this chapter. She was brutally honest (how I like it) XD and I hope I can change to become a better writer. I never want to put you through that again lol. So many errors on my part. However, as I try to improve, I do hope you guys enjoy this other installment. Thank you again xfang-girlx, **you are the best**.

* * *

**Chapter V**

_**Colorless World**_

For the moment, it was quiet, dead silence. The water moved to an unspecified wind, illuminating the movement of the glowing waters on Tier's ceiling as she lie flat on her bed, hearing the uproar of cheering folks far off from when an unexpected visitor of Ichigo's arrived soon after. She could have been happy but choose not to be. She could have expressed a reassuring gesture of kindness to Ichigo, but still she did not.

She grew a bit restless with having Ichigo stay with her. He would often talk in his sleep, saying names such as 'Zangetsu' or 'King'. She once woke up with him wrapped around her and though she took that as a significant annoyance, she found herself falling asleep easily. Before she would even allow herself to find comfort in such an embrace, she would slide out of his arms and sleep elsewhere. Why would she go out of her way to do such a thing?

He was getting too comfortable with her, and terrifying enough, she grew a predilection to the 'boy'. She gave herself justifications to fray away from the thought. A reason, such as, he was still a learning child. The example of him holding her, and she did not dispute it, was necessary for a reason but she could not come up with a solid excuse even if it were to hit her. Yes, it was kind and yes, it was meant for the wrong person.

She looked to the wall trying to find peace in her person so she could finally sleep. One hour turned to two; two into three, three going on four and the crowd finally came to one drunkard that yelled about celebrating just for breathing. By now, sleep was nearly impossible for Tier.

After several failed attempts, she heard a pair of footsteps that assuredly walked in the path of her home. She knew exactly who it was when hearing a specific rhythm. Since no one dared to step foot in her vicinity without her permission unless it was either Grimmjow or Ichigo, and the most arrogant of her kind would not be at her place this time of hour because he knew better. Therefore, she knew the pair of unquestionable footsteps was the _green_ nuisance of her home.

Ichigo walked in after pushing the thick cloth aside the doorway, searching in the magically lit home. He took a moment to stare at Tier's feigning to sleep figure under the covers. He walked in, knowing exactly where he was going. Slowly he tread, putting the amulet on the hook and moved towards the bed.

She felt the bed gradually shift from his weight when he took his time moving farther in. He slid under the wool cover almost silently. Though she had her back to him, he slid closer to her. She thought he was only moving closer to get comfortable in his spot until he moved even closer and she could feel the heat radiating off him on to her bare back.

Still quiet and faking her sleep she lay there quietly, waiting to figure out his next move. The air that escaped his nostrils grazed her neck and neither her mind nor body fluctuated to his breeze. He spoke as he rested his head on his folded arm, "I know you're awake," She did not speak one word and only looked at one part of the wall. It was something about him, "you don't have to speak, I would much rather you listen anyway."

She waited, staying frozen in her posture.

"I've accepted it. This hollow, or whatever it may be," he paused a moment, pondering. What would be a better way to waste time? What could he do to help? Besides seeing Tier off to find whatever it was that their Kitsune needed. He wanted to do something, anything! However, what could he do? Tier might as well see him as the adolescent she thought he was, yet, he asked on a whim. Being so fed up with watching her come back with a few cuts here and there, "I want to help any way I can. If I have to draw blood I will, just teach me. Teach me how to be a guardian," Was it that Kurosaki grew curious to what harmed this woman? On the other hand, did he not like the way those ephemeral scars looked on her smooth skin? Now that his friend Chad woke up, what would he do to protect him and the others? His muse trapped him in a confused state.

She thought of turning her head to see those eyes that held the same persistence in searching for his friends, the very same eyes that told of the determination of becoming better than he already were, but she was tranquil in her motion. Now was not the time to argue with Ichigo on how treacherously close he was to turning into something that could wipe half of them out. How undeniably powerful his inner life was that it brought a touch of fright in the back of her mind. She remembered this feeling, in the past years she felt it in eight people. Now, this one plucked from all the odds, was lying behind her, pleading to become someone to protect when unknowingly his spiritual existence is molding for destruction.

She responded once that thought registered, "You must wait."

Sucking his teeth, she felt how frustrated he was due to how rash he punched his pillow to make comfort and turned his back to her. She knew he could not stand the limitations she put on him. He hated when she was like this. He especially hated it when she would tell Grimmjow to "Back the hell off," when he wanted to fight him just to teach his "Smart ass" a lesson. Ichigo was for the match, Tier was not having that. Though Grimmjow countered against her decision, all it took was for her to stand, and Grimmjow pivoted to scurry off in another distance mumbling under his breath.

As if he was reading her mind, Ichigo answered, "I coulda took him you know."

"Only for him to break you in half, I think not," she answered with eyes closed and resting comfortably on her side.

Now, Ichigo was the one doing the mumbling under his breath.

_You'll live_. She thought.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"You sensed it too?" A man, who was ignorant to the ways of a hunter and looked no older than his early twenties, whispered. He shrugged off the feeling as he kept the sac hung over his right shoulder.

Another man, wise in mind who kept in good shape for his age, felt the sensation and brushed it off as being someone who was thinking too much. "Just your imagination."

"This forest would do it to you, I swear."

"Get used to it son," he spoke surely using a large blade to cut down any plantation in their way. He knew it would happen eventually, he was that age before. In due course, the youngling would soon become capable of leaving the nest, which will bestow 47 featuring years of knowledge about the surroundings. It happened to some that followed the same regime, "I know in my studies it taught you the first fright, no?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered behind the elder, keeping the same pace and one foot away.

"Then you should remember, the three things that you should look out for."

He nodded, still following the trail he made, "Savage hollows, Vasto Lordes, and Shinigami."

"Right, and what should you always do when you come across any of them?"

"Run for my life," he murmured, though the old man heard him clear when he turned to look at him. Scolding him in his mind, "do not engage them if they do not engage me and if they do, shoot a bala to call for help."

The elder man nodded his head, responding in a huff when climbing down a small rock, "You would become a great hunter if you put your mind to it."

Sure, that part of the deal would ring true, but for one young cowardly man, that was not his intentions. Instead, he wanted to work in their study. Being around books was his forte. He loved reading, he love writing about the fascinating world he lived in. But most of all, like any other person who had the drive to explore 'outside' of the cave, his imagination soared to the unlimited possibilities of how it may look. Little to his kind becoming, they were like a mother's fetus. Protected in the womb which they call their home and innocent to what the outside world held for them.

"Did you hear me boy?" A snap that was brought down in a surprising volume due to the ghastly stench that came from corpse close in distance.

"No I didn't sir."

"I said do you smell that?" The elder man hunkered down behind a large bush.

The young man followed behind, crouching down right next to him, "What do you think it might be?"

"Dead of course."

He scoffed, "Duh, that smell didn't come from anywhere else. Should we go check it out?"

"That will be a fool's move for you," the old man spoke, lifting himself off the help of the young man's shoulder, "you stay here. I'll go check it out."

Seeing that the old man left the large knife behind, he almost yelled but knew it was too dangerous for that, "Shouldn't you take this," he whispered.

"That's another thing I have to teach you," he quietly spoke back, "there's nothing like the feeling of killing your first prey with your bare hands."

He stood away from the bush, desperately reaching for the older man wrist, "That's just madness—a death wish—do you want to die?"

"When I die, the world will stop spinning."

He held his mouth open to respond but was shushed by his own blank thought. He had nothing to retort back, nothing to convince this old man that they should continue to hunt elsewhere. It had only started to decay, which meant that the thing whom caused it was still around, lurking in the shadows of the nearest shrubs. That thought in mind, he quickly crouched back down, watching the old man through a hole in the branches cautiously looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

Just when he thought it was safe to follow, he heard a branch break to the west of them. He froze in his crouched form as he saw the old man quickly turn his head to the noise. The elder did not move and only waited until he heard another sound, which was only a faded red squirrel with glowing light blue dots on its fur. Mentally he breathed a sigh of relief, but chose not to do so out in the open. Especially with eyes that belonged to the impressionable man in hiding, who was observing every move he made.

"It's safe to come—Whaa!"

The youngling whose eyes left the old man for a moment quickly sprung to life when he saw the man slip harshly on the back on his head, knocking his self out cold, "Shit!" he spoke through closed teeth. He made sure to look for anything suspicious before going to the aid of his older partner, "hang on." Cautiously he moved to his side, avoiding bits of slippery ground against his feet, only getting caught on glowing tips of bright yellow thorns. He opened the elder's eyes, which were normal, then checked for a pulse at his jugular.

He felt the beat, but he soon froze during the process. Hearing the low deep snarl and the footsteps that shook the ground in each step, he slowly turned his head to see where it was coming from but there was nothing. Still looking into the void, he saw dark blue eyes that twinkled to his glowing tribal tattoo down his arm, sharp teeth that made the bluntness of their blade look plastic, and when it finally came to the dim light of the forest, he saw the bloodied paws of something vicious. _Your kind went extinct centuries ago_, he thought with sweat forming over his face. His fear did nothing but made the beast want him more. It just stalked around him in the dark, and he heard every padded step. Waiting to tear off his flesh and devour what took 28 years and 10 months to make.

Should he start to pray now? Should he leave the man behind and make a run for it? Or should he just stay and make a stand? Either choice he knew would lead back to the one-way road straight to death.

"Do you fear me?" He heard the deep voice from the darkness, sounding with much depth of an earthquake, but soon lost track of where its paws halted.

With not enough common sense in what was going on, and who was talking to him, he answered anyway, too truthful for his well-being, "I do."

It snarled, "Hmmm? It is not every day I come across an arrancar that teases me with fear. I don't know whether I want to eat you, or watch you shiver. Both is pleasing."

"P-please don't eat me," turning his head faster, searching for the massive paw that he seen then soon disappeared.

"It is the way of this harsh world we live in. Your begging concerns me not one whit."

"I-if it pleases you, I can find you food."

Its voice raising, causing him to hold his ears, cringing in fright and pain, "I can do that myself you maggot!"

"Please!" he begged even more, "I'll do anything, just don't eat me!"

This caught the behemoth's interest. Aside from its rival lying unconscious on the imbalanced forest floor, it made its face present in the light, showing a snow colored orb with a purple sclera and the other scared shut from previous battles. A purple mane that looked like a soft silk slithered like a snake to the gentle breeze. An onyx black nose, which contrasted against its silver fur and a beast that looked like a lion and a bear, mixed in one.

Should he kill himself now? Should he offer the old man just so he can run back to the village for his life? "What are you going to do to me?" he spoke frightened beyond return.

The abnormal beast, stalked closer, stopping in front of his face. The boy watched as the beast sniffed the old man, then felt its wet cold nose hover across his own face, tracing down to his feet. He heard the rumble of a deep laughter that sounded more sinister than comical, "How fortunate."

"What?" Still frightened but now curious at best.

It growled, slightly parting its lips to view the bloodstained teeth, "You have been chosen."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Again!" she shouted, watching Ichigo's arms fall to the sides with despair. The marble boulder dropped to the grassy plain, shaking the earth and creating the pounding in his chest. Just as she shouted the command, he hugged the giant rock with a harsh bluster. Lifting it was one part, trying to throw it was another. Struggling to take one-step, or even slide his foot against the slippery grass, was insufferable. He could pop a vein at how much he was lifting and she would not care. He could drop this large rock on his foot and she would watch him with the same impassive expression, while he screamed in pain for her aid. She still would not move and Ichigo took note of that which was another reason why he took the precaution stance; knees bent and feet apart. She shouted from above him on the tree branch, "there are enemies out there that weight more than this, what will you do when one of them is on top of you trying with all their might to snap you in half?"

Struggling to lift the large stone, he surprisingly answered, "Get them…the hell….off!"

"Your actions speak louder than words boy. You have to show me to convince me. Otherwise, you are dead to this world. A weakling, or as your kind would say, a punk."

"This shit is heavy! Could you cut me some fucking slack?" He bellowed, infuriation swirled with frustration. She sat quietly on the branch, letting his rhetorical question go unanswered, "you hear me?" he struggled to shout through grinding teeth. "Watch…I will be better than you…I will be stronger than you. You'll…see!" she observed with calm eyes as the object was lifted an iota off the ground. She also saw the small shakes that reverberated through his arms, expressing how much he struggled, "You'll fucking see."

"True, indeed I will. For now, I do not." She taunted, knowing just the amount of jeering to push him into the brink of his ire.

He dropped the marble rock, panting and wheezing heavily as he leaned over his legs in defeat, keeping himself up on his knees. This was truly pathetic in his eyes. There she sat watching every move he made, mocking him and making fun of his weakness. She would not let him live this down, "the hell is this supposed to prove anyway?"

"Might, vigor, muscle, power..."

"Endurance would have been just fine. I put up with so much for you to downplay it."

"It would have," she moved to drop off the branch, landing next to him on bent knees, and still speaking in her cruelly sensual monotone. "Seeing that you have neither, shows me all I need to know,"

"Tch, kiss my ass," he retorted, lifting himself to stand straight and stretch his heavily strained back. It showed off the watery breeze from the waterfall forming on his skin making one tear that slowly ran down the indent of his six pack. "How about you lift the damn rock!"

She stared at him to see if he meant so, only to see one of his eyebrows rise in question. Walking around the huge rock, she disappeared and could only be heard. "This is minor doings."

Ichigo slightly refuted, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "Then it shouldn't be that ha—"

He was cut off when he saw the rock shift to the side, it moved higher so he could see the yellow tattoo around her ankle and then her leg. He heard her huff as she lifted the marble and threw the rock over her head to the other side of the mile long river, watching it roll harshly into a distant tree.

He looked at where the rock stopped rolling, then to the back of her when she turned to witness it herself, "B-bu…how?" he stuttered in puzzlement.

"Strength," she spoke as she walked off to another part of the wide field.

He rushed to the side of her, grabbing her arm then pressing his thumb into her skin. He felt how tone her arm was. He also felt how smooth her skin was. "You," he pointed, after releasing the woman and feeling nothing that converted him otherwise, "are a woman."

"You sound like one of my brothers."

"You have siblings?"

"My sworn brothers," she spoke snatching her arm away.

"Oh, the three that I met a couple days ago?"

"The one that did not condone in you touching his better half."

"Lanky?"

She took a looked at him meditating over his question, before turning back to walk down the cliffs. "If that is what you wish to call Nnoitra, then I believe so,"

"What's the deal with him anyway?" He spoke not really caring but was intrigued the most.

"Guilt."

He hopped down the cliff behind her, looking towards a lively sea of glowing green that was split by a river of glowing blue. "What does that have to do with me?"

"When you touched Neliel, that burned a bridge with him. You address him first before speaking to his woman."

"How did she end up with a loser like him anyway?"

"Let's say, everyone has that someone waiting on them. Some are just too stupid to not realize it until it is almost too late." Still climbing down the rocks until jumping onto a branch, she swung around it to land on top of it in a perch.

"So what did he do to get her?"

"First, he cracked her skull open causing her to lose part of her memory and become slightly brain dead. She forgets about certain things. That is why you always see her at our studies."

He sat on the rock, "Because she's learning everything over and over again."

"You're half correct," letting her legs dangle she continued, "She forgot how to speak on certain things, which she goes to our study to find them. Nnoitra I guess felt guilty about what he'd done once our Kitsune looked at the situation. He figured why she would come back even though he tried to end her life. Nevertheless, it was then when he realized, his futile attempt to end her life was only his unfilled desire. It is confusing, and it is none of my business to figure it out."

"Sound kind of like your story, except more frenzied."

She looked down at him, catching his intent gaze. "I don't compare my situation to others. Sorry if I see myself more equal than stroking my own ego."

She saw that he had a goofy grin plastered on his visage, "You were sarcastic just now."

Her eyebrow rose, "And?"

"You have a sense of humor after all."

She lifted herself on the branch, standing straight. "I may not be used to your witticism or jests but I am far from being omitted to them. I just chose to ignore them." She turned to face away from him dropping down once again, "now, for you to learn how to be serious…" with this, she quickly swept him off his feet, causing him to land flat on his back.

Ichigo landed with an inevitable hiss of discomfort. His eyes quickly opened when he saw her readying a punch to make contact with his face. He dodged it by rolling further from her, then attempting to tackle her to the ground to stop her. Elegantly, she backflipped from her crouched stance, kicking him in the chin with the ball of her foot during her evade. He fell on his back again. Wiping away the soreness, he smirked. "I don't hit women."

Folding her arms and shifting her weight, she displayed the small '3' tattoo, "I'm not like other women."

"Regardless, you are still a woman," slowly he stood up.

"Would you rather me beat some sense into you then?"

"Yes."

"Very well," unfolding her arms, she stalked towards him. She stopped before him, everything slowed down as she prepared for her fist to launch. He stared back at her, ready to counter anything she had against him.

He fixed his mouth to talk, "You ar—"

Quickly she gave him a swift right jab, then another with her left hand. This sent him reeling into the boulder behind. She was on him within a second, but he moved out the way to avoid collision with another one of her strong fists.

He hopped on top of another rock and backed to where they were beforehand, watching the dust of broken rocks and pebbles clear up. He missed it when he saw her figure jump a mile high. Still staring intently at the dust, he readied himself into a stance to avoid her hits.

She stared at the back of him, waiting for him to sense her, but he did not until he felt her presence a moment too late. He turned, only for him to see her swing a right hook. He ducked in time, until her right leg made for a finishing roundhouse kick connecting with his ribs. The pain to his right side sent signals throughout his being as her kick threw him near the edge of the riverside. He took a moment to catch his breath, trying to get up. He felt a gust of wind stop under his feet in time for him to gather his thoughts and from her reach.

Aside from her punches, her kicks were deadly. He did not see where he thought she should have been, so instead he held his side and looked frantically where she might have been. Remembering that she caught him off guard because she was behind him, rapidly he turned around to see no one.

"What are you so relieved about?" His pupils dilated, nervously shivering to the revelation when he looked to the side of him and heard that calm voice. Watching the water underneath her as she floated and a whirlpool created where her feet ended, "Fight me or die."

"No!" he yelled.

She closed her eyes as an acceptance, "Then die."

He watched in amazement as the water swirled around her into her hand. She raised it in his direction and he continued to watch, wanting to know exactly what was she doing. It started to smoke, wariness was growing on Ichigo expression.

She opened her eyes, locking onto his form while he still held his side. If he was not going to fight back, she would destroy him. "Hirviendo."

* * *

**Well I do hope you enjoyed this tidbit, I don't want to throw all of my eggs in one basket so the middle part of the story you'll have to keep up with in the coming chapters. The title was just something I thought of as I wrote the tiny fight scene between Tier and Ichigo. It's actually from Tier's POV where I got it from, because she see's everything in parallel. She figures a woman can be just as strong as man, may not be physically but mentally. Everyone walks on equal grounds. Whereas, Ichigo is pissing her off now that he is in the picture, telling her she's not going to fight her because she's a woman. **

**Pfft, I was raised the only girl out of 5 brothers...so yeah lol. Thank you for reading, and X&O's for reviewing. **

**Good day kittens, ciao**


	6. Strangers

**A/N:** Thanks again to the wonderful **xfang-girlx **for beta-ing this chapter. Sorry I put ya through hell with this extremely long chapter =/ I hope you guys like it & love it. That's right...indulge XD

* * *

**Chapter VI**

_**Strangers**_

Ichigo held her wrists, grinding his teeth to the pain of his feet turning raw when digging in the hard dirt. He stared at her calm face, he knew she was too strong for him but he still held his ground. She managed to burn his left shoulder and part of his neck with Hirviendo, but luckily, for his good instincts he made it from her watery trick. Despite Ichigo stumped by her 'power' and still suffering from her deadly kick, he was dodging for his dear life. What did she want from him? Why was she trying to end him this way? How can she manipulate water? Nevertheless, those questions were unspoken due to something inside of him speaking in a baleful whisper, 'More…more…more...'

She dealt a harsh knee to his abdomen, knocking him back to reality and causing him to cough blood on her leg. He still held on to her wrist tighter than before. She delivered another knee to his stomach and another, repeating it for a dozen times but he refused to release her, "You are getting weak, but your spiritual pressure is still rising. How so?" She spoke with ease, that one would not imagine she were fighting. There was no irritation in her attitude physically, but mentally she was practically begging him to give her one swing.

Blood was trailing out of his mouth to the bottom of his chin after she stopped the onslaught of knee strikes. He managed a weak smirk that enticed her anger, "The hell if I know and I don't care." spitting blood to the side of them, "I will go to my very last breathe trying to dodge you. I am not going to fight you."

"There is no time for you to be noble. You either fight me or die—your pick."

"You can beat the hell out of me, my answer will still be no," still smirking until he saw a yellow glow form in her left hand and pointing straight to his face. He could not tell what it was, but he sensed it was one thing he should run from. His urge picked up the second he let go of her wrist, holding his stomach, he jumped backwards to get away from it but it was pointless.

"Cero." she spoke while keeping her gaze on him as he stared back at her gorgeousness in bewilderment.

Even if he was far from her reach, within a blink of an eye the energy stung his already weakened chest, causing his bare feet to skid across the rocky ground, into the cliff wall. He felt his breath escape him soon after he connected with the rock. His chest caved in despite everything falling on top of him at once. The last bit of the energy he was holding on to left his battered body. He could withstand the weight that barricaded him, but there was something mentally taking him over. His thoughts included something or someone else. He couldn't fix it and this was frustrating. His world went black.

Tier's smoking hand moved back to her side while she waited, surveying the area that consumed Ichigo's body entirely. She walked over to the ruins in a trice, sensing a knot of his spiritual pressure using the pesquisa ability. She dug through the broken marble, chucking rocks in other places, and more in another pile until she saw the long streaks of orange hair that was knocked loose from his long braid.

If he was dead, she could heal him easily with her own strength. What she did not expect was for a strong hand to snatch her into a choke-hold. It was freezing to her skin, which caused her to yelp in a terrified surprise. She scratched at the pale wrist but it made no hint of releasing her from the tight grip.

The mass started to move while she was on top of it, still coughing and wheezing in its hold. The element of surprise was in place when she saw two horns protrude out of the rocky dune. What connected with the two projections was a mask of an ominous skeleton with unfilled dark eyes that defined annihilation. Assuming that destruction and death was all he could see, she readied herself for an intense battle.

She feared this would happen. Actually, she knew this would happen. More inquisitive, she stared at what used to be Kurosaki Ichigo. They stayed in place as he held her, his grip, tightening like a snake on her throat. She still held her composure, serene in every telling of her figure, but he was ever tenser. She felt her feet lose touch with the ground when he stood. There she was, eye to eye with the monster. At this fact, she knew it was not only Ichigo that crossed over to Hueco Mundo but something that been taking host of Ichigo's body. She knew the foundation of this threat was born with him, for when Ichigo spoke of still seeing his mother, had given Tier a hint.

"What do you want with this boy?" she asked.

Silence.

"Why is it that you are the only one here? You should have moved on with the rest of your tribe."

Still the atmosphere was unmoving around the being and it just stared at her.

She knew the history of this type of hollow but never came up with a name for it. Not even the genius of their kind could make a note of that. The only thing they could say was that it was ancient but they knew it was far more powerful than the usual Vasto Lorde. "You answer me now!" She shouted, holding on to his wrist but was soon thrown into the wall, indenting the shape of her frame into the object then landing on her knees. Coughing out saliva and blood of her own, she slowly looked up, kneeling on one knee and sensing that the 'decent' Ichigo was lost somewhere inside that being.

It let out a blood-curdling roar. Now there was no reason for her to hold back. She formed another one of her wide ceros, giving it a moment to charge and whatever it was did the same. He bowed as if charging towards her, forming a cero greater in size, and she sensed it was much stronger than her own. She still did not back down. Both shot their energy, his cero overpowering hers and taking that as her cue, She sonidoed out of the dangerous point to a safer zone atop the hills.

He followed but she could not sense him in her pesquisa. He grabbed her wrist when she settled into her destination off guard. With his free hand, he penetrated straight through the middle of her chest to exit out of her back. That was how he saw the way to end her. It was as if the moment froze, giving her a quick thought to evade, her eyes widened in surprise, watching his pointed fingers move swiftly to her flesh. But being the brilliant arrancar and with no other escape, she moved one of her hands to form a close range cero.

Her attack stopped the monster just in time when she saw him block with his forearm covering his face. That was when his eyes glowed brighter in a deathly gold. He rushed after her forming another mountain from his push off as she dashed to get away from him. She looked back seeing another cero formed in between his horns; she bolted faster, leaving him in the wind.

Releasing his cero anyway, it shot past her to land directly in front of her creating a colossal explosion. She covered her face, having no choice but to run through it and hope she would come out barely injured. The heat was unbearable but she had to find some kind of comfort in order to make it through.

With the only injury being her left leg, she sonidoed to the sky, observing the massive circle created in the now empty field. Green eyes quickly scanned around the area in hopes of finding him. With no success, she landed on the ground where the smoke started to clear. It was then she saw those glowing eyes and standing straight with a black blade at his side. "I see," she spoke calmly, looking from those menacing eyes, to the edge of the blade, "if I kill you, I end the boy."

Its teeth marginally parted, letting out a light growl, as it spoke, "Pro-tect…protect."

"Protect who?"

She saw him lunge forward, blade across his chest as he readied it to swing. She ducked when he aimed clean for her neck, and then moved to the side when he managed to get a small cut across her shoulder. The whole time she dodged, any obstacle that was behind her fell to his power.

"Protect…protect…protect," he spoke.

He moved her back, moving faster with the swing of his sword and succeeded in landing a few more cuts on her as well as making a completely new landmark on the field.

She sonidoed away when he accomplished slicing the side of her stomach, also falling down on one knee from the force behind his attack after she reappeared. He followed suit, wielding his sword to rain down on her. She hurriedly looked up, disappearing to a different part of the field and coming to a complete stop when she slid into the rock and falling down once again; breathing hard and holding her leaking wound.

"No!" He spoke helplessly in his corrupted mind even if he did not know what was happening, "get away."

More than exhausted and not enough power to move from Ichigo's attack, she stayed there. If she was all he wanted to kill then so be it. With his sword drawn, he stalked towards her. She slowly crawled back as a desperate escape, still holding her side and taking in soothing breaths of pride.

"No…no…no..." still speaking within himself as he raised his arm for another attack. A dark ominous aura layered the already black blade.

She closed her eyes to make peace with herself.

His arm came down.

"Stop it!" he finally yelled.

She remained there, unruffled for what was about to happen but there was a cracking sound and more cracking. Still undaunted, she opened her eyes now that the attack delayed and looked up. His sword was shaking just as a small piece of her hair fell to the ground. She saw white flakes fall and disappear once they made contact with the ground. Finally looking from the blade to his face and watching his eyes that held no life while, almost defeated. Yet she knew that truth.

Ichigo dropped to his knees before her with his sword still in hand. The menacing mask, the red fur around his neck and ankles, as well as those horns were completely gone. She caught him when he almost crashed onto her. Feeling her left side go limp, she hiss in pain and went backwards, crashing. The last sight she saw was the rather large scar in the immense wall above her head.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_There was a world of water again. It wasn't dark but still scary. Soundless to his ears as he was the only exposed specimen, floating in nothing but blue. He slowly opened his eyes, looking everywhere. Not knowing if he was the one spinning in a circle or if he was still and the world was spinning around him. Left could have been right, up already down. There was a bottom to the watery grave but not the usual. Like a city were built underground with open roads, no cars, and buildings without any light._

_He felt something tickle the bottom of his bare feet, and another soft object that traced his calf. He looked to see a head of gold and her eyes focused on him. 'Tier? No,' he thought since there was something different about her. Her eyes were not the same grim and laid-back glare he would usually get. They were sweet and gentle which would mirror his own if he was not stupefied. She swam around him, staying as close to his figure as possible and sliding straight into his arms when he reached for her._

_Surprisingly, she was submissive to him and he reveled in that feeling. 'This can't be her,' he thought again while staring in her face. She backed away, smiling towards him when she took one of his large hands. She gave one last reassuring smile before she swam to the other part of the somewhat emptiness._

_Air was nothing to worry about since his body didn't respond in a desperate need for it. He brought his hand to his vision before him, then looked down towards his body seeing nothing unfamiliar besides the hakama pants and silk white wrap he were wearing. He then looked to Tier before him, watching as the unknown pieces of her swim wear matched the water they were swimming in. Changing with every reflection made of the sunlight, and the shadows of the waves._

_He saw his hand near her rear and soon after he realized he was ogling her bottom. He pulled her to a stop from the awkward eye opener and she still smiled. Urging him without a word and it was only her nudging that they continue on. But Ichigo had other plans. He reeled her into him and still amazed by her passive attitude, he grabbed her face, then combing one hand in her hair as he brought her face near his for a test, 'I have to know now. Is this really her?'_

_'Hesitating? There's no need for that Kurosaki,' he was confused. He heard her voice, yet her mouth did not move from that curve of a beautiful smile, 'do you know why the currents move?' He heard again, but paid little to no mind on how she was talking without moving her lips, 'it is the moon. When you feel sad, my waves will storm with anger. When you are calm, my waves will soothe. When you feel defeated, my waves will protect you. You are my moon Kurosaki and I am your ocean to control.'_

_She rested her hands on his waist, giving into his lips. She complied with his heavy need without pushing him off and fighting him. Wait. Was he not fighting her before? Wasn't that last image he'd seen, when his hand went to stab her in her chest? Did he not feel bad when he felt the cut on her side a little while ago?_

_'So sorry,' he thought, looking at her close eyelids._

_With so many questions raging in his thoughts once more, he dealt his sympathy deeper into their kiss. Remembering how helpless she looked when she started to back away as a last attempt to get away from him. Now he over powered her lips._

_Holding on to the little unknown light that shone into the water, they began to sink as his burden started to get heavy. He was sorry, he felt horrible, he never wanted to hurt her even if she nearly killed him. She is a woman, always, and he is the man._

_She roughly grabbed him closer, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. From his hold, she was not going anywhere but to sink in the darkness with him. She owned him, just by the simple curse of their touching lips._

"Oi Octava, think she'll be alright?" Grimmjow asked worriedly looking at Tier's resting face.

Szayel, ringing out the bloody rag in a large clay dish full of warm water, walked back between Ichigo and Tier resting in beds, "She is the Tecera espada. She will pull through, so don't you worry that pretty blue head of yours."

Grimmjow still looking at her sleeping face, curled one side of his lip in a snug notion, "she better or else." He then turned to look at the other figure lying in a different bed of pillows next to her, taking note of the damage Tier did to him, "what about this jerk? Will he be up anytime soon?"

"This one is interesting. I'm getting two types of personalities behind his spiritual pressure and when I went to touch this wou—ouch!" he yelled, seeing a speck of gold air move out of his burn then disappeared in the midst of air, "see what I mean?"

"Not really. It happened too quickly,"

Szayel shook his head then dabbed the medicated steaming towel over Ichigo's forehead when sweat started to form. "You know, things have been weird once he showed up."

Grimmjow smirked with arms folding across his naked chest, "Hmph, now you are seeing things my way."

Szayel turned to meet Grimmjow staring down at Tier, "What do you mean?"

"How is it that the Tecera Esapda is unconscious from a twerp that barely knows what the hell he walks on? And how is it that she feels the need protect him eh?"

"We all have our reasons when our actions determine our peculiar situations. It just happens to be our Tecera's chance."

"Still, why the hell did it have to be this prick? What about the others that were here? She could give a damn about them. Now this cornball shows up and she doesn't want me anywhere near him? Tch!"

Szayel put both hands on his hips, smirking now, "I can't help but to think the Sexta is jealous."

"Ha! Fuck no!"

Szayel shook his head once more. Having no choice but to believe what the 'in-denial' Sexta had to say. He went back to the rag across Ichigo's forehead and sensed how cool it was with his fingertips. It was even more strange when he felt the oddity in the once hot bowl, deeming it somewhat weird but intriguing. "Feel this." He told Grimmjow with a confused expression. Bringing the freezing cold rag to the other man's face.

Grimmjow only shook his head, but accepted anyway when Szayel was not taking 'no' for an answer, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's…freezing cold."

"Mind telling me more than that?"

Szayel smelled the little cloth, and then brought it to Grimmjow's face who flinched away, "It's not sweat. It's too fresh for that," he spoke while still being confused, and then turned to look back at Ichigo. Folding an arm towards himself and then tapping his lip, he spoke to no one necessarily, unless Kurosaki was able to listen, "What is going on in that head of yours?"

Grimmjow's eyebrow only rose, "Maybe he was dragged into her world? Or she could be in his."

"No, no…" he smelled the material once more, "…that's impossible. Then again, you could be right. His body is on fire, and as I stated before it's not cold sweat…" he was still tapping at his lips.

"Of course I'm right! The people don't call me king for nothing. Everything I speak is absolute."

Szayel, fixing his glasses on his face, turned away from Grimmjow. He also cleared his throat as he held the towel in his hand. He talked more to himself than anybody else listening, "The principal component of sea water is obviously water, but above and beyond that, sea water is a complex mixture of materials dissolved from the Earth's crust and released by organisms. Dissolved gases such as oxygen and carbon dioxide, nutrients…but this," still looking around his shop, "what is it?"

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow spoke while folding his arms.

"It is some kind of water. And the element that Tier controls is water," Szayel sighed, placing the cloth back on Ichigo's forehead, then moving to Tier's deep cut, "mind telling me what these two were doing in the mystic forest?"

"Since Yammy carried Ichigo there was no telling what was wrong with him besides the burn marks. I carried Tier and I couldn't help notice the gash on her stomach. It should have been healed by the time we came back…but it wasn't." The less eager of the two men exchanging words, spoke when he sat in the middle of the two resting bodies, scoffing. "There was an attack—a split next to the waterfall and above where I found these two. If you ask me where it came from, I'll look at you like you're speaking another language. But I'm pretty sure you felt what that power was."

Szayel turned to look at him, a grim look on his face, "I've felt three of them."

"Two that were completely normal. Tier wasn't in her unleashed form and this jerk is starting to get the hand of his hollow. My guess would be she was training him."

Szayel's tapping finger started back up as he wondered. He looked around the first part of his shop, "It could only mean they both were attacked by the third spiritual pressure. That only leaves the question of who the third party was." He reflected on this while still tapping his finger on his bottom lip.

"Perhaps you have become rusty with your bestiary knowledge," a calm, deep voice spoke from the doorway.

Grimmjow sat with his eyes closed, whereas Szayel turned and welcomed his superior warmly, "Ahh, to whom do I owe this pleasure in seeing you today Ulquiorra?"

"Please, you don't have to go so far. I just simply brought someone here when asked," He turned his head to see Ichigo unconscious and Tier the same, "she kept yelling for Kurosaki at the gate scaring away children in the process. I guess someone left a trail that lead here and this…woman followed it," Ulquiorra, then moved to the side, holding the sheet to the doorway open for a woman to walk in.

"Princess eh?" Grimmjow spoke, looking up now.

She held her hands in a clasp under her stomach, where her frilly sundress covered. A blush crossed over her nose from cheek to cheek, "U-umm I thought it was just a pile of rocks before I fell in here."

"Fell in?" Szayel spoke, moving closer to her, "how could you fall in the garganta?"

She scratched the back of her head, and then quickly brought her hands back in a tight clasp. Her palms moistened from nervous sweat as all eyes were on her, "Excuse me but I'm a bit clumsy. When I got here, I did not know where to go, and when I saw Kurosaki-kun clothes ripped to shreds I ran as fast as I could to see if he was okay…do you know where he is at?"

"He's right here," Grimmjow spoke, pointing lazily to the side of him with his thumb.

"I assume you're looking for your other friends as well?" Ulquiorra also interpolated.

She nodded her head vigorously, "Have you seen them?"

Grimmjow once again pointed to the bed across the room. Seeing a pair of feet hung over the bed, she walked over towards him, "Thank goodness Chad is okay," her hands came to her chest in relief, she then walked over to where Grimmjow sat, surveying Ichigo's length of hair, and how taller he's gotten, "what happened to him?"

"The same thing that's going to happen to you if you don't get the hell off my foot!" Grimmjow shouted.

She jumped, twisting her feet by accident on top of his foot as she backed away apologizing, "Oh my, how adorable. She…is running to the Cuatro," Szayel spoke, fixing his glasses and watching her hurry by him to stand behind Ulquiorra, whose eyes only closed in annoyance, "don't mind the kitty, he's a bit grouchy since he missed lunch."

"Fuck you and your lunch," Grimmjow shouted, reclining back on his seat arms folded behind his head.

She nodded her head with worry across her face, moving her eyes from Grimmjow to the pink haired man, "Was there anyone else?"

Ulquiorra look to the side of him, "Only the two before you. No one else so far."

"Where do you think they might have gone?"

"First things first," Szayel interrupted, "how were you able to cross over to this side?"

"I didn't sense the garganta open and Tier is the only one to use descorrer," Ulquiorra spoke.

"But she's unconscious," Grimmjow included, as if the fact was not known.

Ulquiorra's eyes diverted from Szayel to Grimmjow, "Did you forget that if Las Noches is in danger, and the strongest of our kind has been destroyed then we are trapped until they are fully anew just for the safety of our people. Something that she…" he looked to Tiers figure, "…agreed upon."

"Now that you put it that way. It was weird. These things…" Orihime butted in, pulling out her hairpins, "I knew I was under water. I saw the ship sink. But for some reason I was breathing normal because of my hairpins. Chad was the first to disappear, then Ichigo, and then me. It was like I was entering a portal that formed out of nowhere, I saw everything."

Szayel was inclined to know more about her hairpins; asking instead of taking them, "Can I see those for a minute?"

Nodding her head, she placed them in his anticipating hands, "They were a gift from my brother." She spoke just for the safety of them and a forewarning to be careful in handling them.

"What do you think it is?" Grimmjow spoke.

"Ah the curious kitty." Szayel chuckled, turning her hairpins in every direction to get a full view of them, "I believe this is the same power that protected this place a minute ago. Maybe it was the third spiritual power that we felt, which means you my dear," he turned to face her, "have the luxury of traveling in and out of this hell as you please."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_She was in a lake now. A silk fabric hanging heavily off her forearms and clashed against her skin perfectly. Ichigo watched. Seated Indian style and watching her blurred figure behind the waterfall. He knew her hips twisted for him as well as her arms doing a dance of their own. He saw the exact face she made when the cooling water ran down her neck and back. He sensed her pressure come to a soothing low._

_'You should go to her.' He thought, though his view was heard rather loudly. He looked around. Searching for the voice that spoke before understanding it was his. He continued to look at the lining of her figure, contemplating on going towards her or simply staying to watch instead, 'go to her.'_

_'What happens if she chops my head off?'_

_'What happens if that is not the same Tier?'_

_'What should I do if she thinks I'm peeking on her?'_

_He knew he wanted to go. No matter how many question he asked himself, he knew he wanted to be there, underneath the waterfall. But thinking like this was not him. He doesn't usually become keen on a woman like her. Especially one that was overly abusive._

_'Pussy' he thought again, while he smirked, 'I can't just go up to her. That will be so wrong."_

_'Just go up to her.' This voice was somewhat different. 'That's right. I'm tired of watching this fantasy of yours pervert!'_

_He quickly looked around his surroundings hoping not to catch anyone else except the woman under the falling water. There were laughs all around but he guessed it was his own thoughts playing tricks on him. That was, until he felt a hand on his bare shoulder._

_Rapidly he turned his head to meet the culprit but nothing was there. 'The hell is going on?' he spoke lifting himself, dusting off his hakama. He looked around once more before taking a slow stroll to the lake. Once he arrived, he looked down, seeing his reflection. He didn't know if it was due to the lighting but he was much paler and his hair white. He bent down guessing that it might make a difference when it clearly did not. He moved his head from side to side and even stuck up his middle finger but there was nothing strange. Except for when his reflection blinked and he didn't. 'The hell?'_

_He felt his ankle being grabbed and next thing he knew; he was underwater again and sinking fast. Was he falling instead? 'Damn! What the hell am I supposed to do now?' he searched around him, finding nothing to grip. Only blue._

_Then all of a sudden a building smacked into his chest._

_His lost his breath for a minute but soon regained it by pushing off, falling deeper into dark. He yelled, trying to find anything he could cling to. He avoided being hit by buildings moving his figure in unusual ways, until he finally fell on one. It didn't hurt though which was strange. He looked up, seeing a black coat moving with the current, then a figure with broad shoulders. He also saw a pure white figure next to it in a stance that was rather cocky. His vision started to blur._

_'I don't think he's ready yet.' He heard the words in a strange voice._

_Then a much deeper voice was heard over the other, 'He'll soon be. That woman saw what was lurking inside, she will try to bring it out again.'_

_'Heh, always spoiling things old man. If anything, I'll be sure to end her next time without him interrupting.'_

_'We shall soon see…'_

Gasping awake, Ichigo rose from his slumber. Looking around the room in which he saw the bed across and on the side of him was in an empty mess. Now in thought, he was wondering if those two dreams connected in some way but could not figure it out. All that mattered was why he felt so hot, and why there was nobody in the room with him. He threw the cover off his waist, moving to see what was going on and why he was the only one there.

He rose without strain and was fairly surprised by it. He gave himself a once over, seeing not a cut or bruise on his figure. He even felt for the burned skin on his neck and shoulder but it was not there. "Alright. What the hell is going on?" He looked at both of his palms, clenching and unclenching them. He did the same to his feet which appeared normal.

With uncertainty weighing him down, he walked to the doorway, hearing the daily chatter of old friends, and new young ones. He also heard a familiar laugh and a soft voice to the right, in front of the shop window. "Was that…Inoue?" his head slowly turned to see a small piece her auburn hair being weaved into a braid and fell with the rest of her long hair. She was also face painting a random kid with pale light blue hair as she was getting her own face painted.

Placed in a circle full of kids, she was smiling. Despite sharing a mutual adversity that she, Ichigo, and Chad endured, the smile she was wearing told of something far more forgiving. It was as if she knew everyone was okay and she knew they all would show up.

"Inoue?"

She turned her head to see the source of the inquiring voice only to see Ichigos brown eyes staring back at her, "K-Kurosaki-kun…Kurosaki-kun!" she yelled rushing over towards him and the kids followed as well. "Are you alright? Did everything heal? You're not internally bleeding are you? Do you still have a fever? Are you still hot? Oh my goodness my head."

Seeing the way she frenzied all for the sake of his well-being, Ichigo chuckled from the lighthearted moment. "Calm down Inoue." He spoke grabbing her bare shoulders. He then looked to the kids that were hiding behind her new pristine skirt. "I see you made some friends."

Orihime looked under her arm to the few unusual colored eyes. She then smiled, moving to the side for them to introduce themselves as they did to her. Most of them followed her every move, except one. He stood almost to Orihime's shoulder dressed in harem pants and a vest with a silver trimming. There was nothing underneath and he was bare footed. "Tha names Takesh Eita. But everyone knows me as Eri. Grimmjow gave that name to me. And soon I'll be able to hunt with him." He placed both hands on his hips with his chest poked out in honor.

Ichigo smirked, wondering how one of such an age finds anything honorable and exemplary about the blue-haired hot head. He then looked to the others as Orihime moved more to the side, but the other three followed anyway.

"C'mon guys, stop being such pansys!" Eita spoke.

One, stepped from around Orihime, wearing a long jacket that was just above the floor, he had red hair that fell on his shoulders, and bright amber eyes that pierced the soul. "Daichi Shouhei. That is all you need to know," he then stepped to the side where Eita stood.

The next one, excited now that he saw the others had made themselves known, wore a long sleeve shirt with a loose hakama that hugged his waist. His hair was in a long jet-black pony tail, "My name is Kiosho Akihiko and one day I be able to work with the Octava. We'll be able to find cures together, and also help the village in any way we can."

"Good for you," Ichigo spoke, in a tone that wasn't amused but also showed enough respect so it wouldn't crush the young boy's dream.

Ichigo then looked to the little girl behind his friend. She had her hand curled to her lips, staring at Ichigo with eyes that matched his hair. She had long maroon hair, "I'm Ami Mamoru." She spoke shyly, staying quietly behind Orihime.

A soothing voice was heard on the side of Ichigo that almost gave him chills, "That's a beautiful name."

He turned to the side, seeing the same head of gold and the green eyes he saw in his 'dreams'.

"What does it mean?" Orihime spoke up.

"Protect my people," the young girl spoke. She wore a dress that hung respectively off her shoulders. Both her arms decorated with bracelets that she made, and a gold chain specially made for her. The young girl then ran to the side of Tier, hugging one of her long legs, as she caressed the top of her head.

The rest of the youngsters followed, circling around Tier. Eita leaning his head against her side, Akihiko holding her hand and Shouhei standing in front of her, looking up at her.

She looked down at them then kneeled, whispering to them. It must have been something exciting since they all ran off, laughing. Mamoru stopped for a moment and turned to look back, staring at Ichigo for a moment, then waving before her departure. Ichigo lifted his hand and did a slight wave, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Ichigo broke the silence between them, "Never thought you would have a way with children."

"I have a way with you."

He jerked his head to stare away from her, watching the kids far away in the distance crossing the water. "_That woman…everything I say to her she has to be a bitch about it_."

Orihime chuckled turning from an annoyed Ichigo, back to Tier, "What did you say to them anyway?"

"I told them Grimmjow is asleep and needs to be awakened."

Ichigo's eyes widened turning back to her, "The hell is your problem sending them to their death?"

"Don't worry. Grimmjow has enough sense not to harm the children. He wants to live to be king someday. He wouldn't jeopardize that just because he has a rude awakening."

Ichigo only stood quiet, while Orihime did the same. Looking to her friend and the woman before her staring at him. She quickly diverted her eyes when Tier looked back her. The fresh fish seemed to hold more interest than usual. She then looked from her side, watching Tier walk in front of her, and then kneeling in front of her.

Orihime, who didn't like attention too much, blushed harder than before, "Ms. Halibel, what are you doing?"

"My god has summoned you to his chambers," she spoke with her head down. "It will be my honor to escort you to him."

"I'll go but you don't have to kne—" she stopped her sentence, seeing the once crowded village kneel before her, "What is going on?" Sweat began forming on her forehead. It was a first time this ever happened to her. She never thought it possible. Of course she knew her name had princess in it but this was being too literal. She then looked at a golden split form out of nowhere next to Tier. A white paw stepped out, then another. Her eyes traveled up its legs to see the face of a white fox with pale blue eyes, staring at her. Both herself and Ichigo were amazed.

"You have revived my guardian when she was at her lowest and our newest member of our family, your friend Kurosaki Ichigo." It spoke, "You Inoue Orihime possesses a power none have ever seen here. A lovely gift, that is godly by thy nature. But I, Inoue Orihime, have been keeping a close eyes on you before you knew it." The white fox was fully out of the portal, standing 7 feet tall on all four legs and glowing. "I'm sorry to have startled you by my presence but I was too impatient. Will you come back to my chambers?"

She bit her lip, reluctant to answer but still nodding an affirmative.

"Good. Do not be afraid of me child. I would never do any harm unless it is called for. Now, my sweet, my lovely guardian will show you the way."

* * *

**Until next time lovelies...peace&chicken grease **


End file.
